Luna Whitlock Cullen
by Luna Wolf Whitlock
Summary: historia de la guerra entre vampiros y humanos . Y la posición que tiene el clan cullen Leanlo y descubriran el origen de Luna , ESPERO REVIEWS
1. Intro Luna

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen ha Stephenie Meyer.

La historia es mia, de mi cabeza ... :P Tiene **Creative Commons ** **CC**, **No Derivative Works** o **NoDerivs** , **Noncommercial** o **NonCommerci**

* * *

Cap 1.

Hace pocos años se desato un fanatismo dañino de las persona, sobre los seres místicos, los humanos buscaron vampiros ó mejor dicho "cazaron" vampiros, ppra mostrarlos como fenómenos de circo en universidades, entidades gubernamentales y en cuanto lugar se pudieran exibir estos "animales" , lo peor fue realizarle torturas, claro que los humanos lo llaman estudios científicos, ya que buscaban el porque de su eternidad y sentian la necesidad de saber como sanaban y las caserías resultaron ser verdaderos genocidios, los de mi raza solo buscaban salvarse, en especial los de mi clase, vampiros "vegetarianos", que no asesinamos a humanos para poder vivir.

yo nací en un pequeño pueblo en Estados Unidos, pero nunca viví allí, pocos meses después de nacer, el patriarca de mi clan, decidió radicarse en Volterra Italia, hasta hace 5 años que las cosas empeoraron, los mortales sedientos de los poderes sobrehumanos de los vampiros, nos declararon la guerra, una guerra entre humanos y vampiros, que es llamada La Tercera Guerra Mundial, ahora mi familia y yo pertenecemos a la **RESISTENZA** un grupo de armas, que se defiende "pacíficamente" del ataque de los humanos y de los otros vampiros, entiéndase por otros, los que consumen sangre humana y nos ven a nosotros como unos parásitos y digo de armas, porque preferimos utilizar armas humanas para defendernos que nuestros propios cuerpos ó nuestros dones.

Mi padre y mi tío, son los que prefieren las armas largas, papá ama el fusil mosquete Springfield de 1855 de 14 mm y la preferida de mi tio es la MP5K, en mi ultimo cumpleaños, papa me obsequio un Revolver Colt 1860, una arma antigua, últimamente he encontrado divertidas las armas cortas, cuando debo patrullar cargo mi pistola M93R (Samurai Edge Custom) y la infaltable katana japonesa a full tang, hecha a mano un regalito de mi tia , cuando termine el entrenamiento samurai, ... me puedo imaginar a mi tio riéndose de mi_ " tu vas a ayudarnos con tus vueltitas y golpes y grititos rosas de samurai_" … pero ya con mis grititos rosas de samurai y mis katana le he salvado el pellejo un par de veces.… pero de armas hablare después.

Aquí me tienen una vampira de 27 años que se estanco en los 20 y me veo mayor que mi propia madre, y que pertenece a la **RESISTENZA** , este es un grupo que formaron mi abuelo y otro vampiro que si "disfruta" de la sangre humana, que patético... diran, pero "cuando no puedes con el enemigo únete a el", los del clan Volturi, pueden ser bestias sanguinarias, pero nos une la búsqueda de nuestra supervivencia.

Afuera el mundo se ve tan pacifico, desde algun punto de vista parece feliz, pero mi padre esta cansado de defenderse con uñas y dientes, mi abuelo esta cansado de curar las heridas de nosotros los semi vampiros humanos, Lucian y yo … y mi madre, bueno ella, mi madre se canso de esta estupida guerra, cuando Lican murió en manos de otro vampiro, un asqueroso monstruo que lo mato a el y a su esposa, después de intentar salvar a unos idiotas humanos que buscaban la vida eterna.

Lican era el mayor de los 3, estaba casado con Tanya la lider del clan Delany, el lucho por su vida hasta el ultimo momento, pero se rindió cuando, sus asesinos para torturarlo, lo obligaron a ver como quemaban a su amada Tanya, pocas horas despues mi tío encontró su cuerpo su cuerpo y mi abuelo paterno, un medico excepcional, intento traerlo a la vida pero el no resistió.

Lucian y yo, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de estar en casa, ni tener el duelo, Lican era un general de la **RESISTENZA**, ahora los dos debíamos cubrir las tareas de mi hermano, yo solo entraba en casa para dormir unas cuantas horas y comer algo, lo de mitad vampiro mitad humana, me exige alimentarme constantemente, mas aun con los esfuerzos sobre que realizo para cuidar a los que nos quieren cazar, para que estos no sean asesinados por los de mi raza. Es patético, lo se. Aro me lo repite cada vez que puede y Demetri ese no se esfuerza en ocultar lo que siente por nosotros los que queremos ayudar a los mortales

El don de Dimitri nos llevo a encontrar a Lican y cuando me entere de la muerte de mi hermano sostuve una colosal pelea con el, mi hermano Lucian no se interpuso, Demetri es su mejor amigo y nunca se opone a el, pero su alma gemela era Lican, cuando Dimitri gritaba que Lican se había buscado su propia muerte no lo pude evitar, me lance sobre y le arranque un par de pedazos de piel y mi takana se introdujo en el varias veces, yo le grite que nunca hablara así de mi hermano, que si alguien tenia la culpa de la muerte de Lican era el, el debia cuidar esa parte de la ciudad, no era responsabilidad de mi hermano, merodear por allí, el cumplía las tareas de un vampiro alcohólico. Que el para mi era un héroe, el es unmaldito maldito inmortal, salio sin una herida de la pelea , pero yooo .. Salí con unas costillas rotas.

En casa no lo saben, cuando Lucian me vendo, lo único que dijo fue " te agradezco que defiendas la memoria de mi hermano", Aro se entero de la pelea y de las verdaderas razones por las que Lican, estaba allí, mi hermano y Demitri habían pasado la noche de fiesta y estaban tan borrachos que no pudieron salir a patrullar. Aro apenado con miabuelo, firmo con sangre ell error de Dimitri y la ausencia de Lican, gracias a su incompetencia, Demitri ahora pertenecía a nuestro clan a donde nos moviéramos nosotros, se movería, el … Demitri a pesar de sus protestas , ya no estaba bajo las ordenes de Aro, ahora estaba bajo las ordenes de mi abuelo y viviria bajo nuestras misas disposiciones , el desde ahora era un vampiro"vegetariano"

Cuando llegue a casa, mis abuelas limpiaban y ordenaban el cuerpo de Lican y mi abuelo materno hacia las llamadas necesarias para transportar su cuerpo a nuestro verdadero hogar, para muchos era la única manera que el descansara en paz y para mi padre, era la única manera en que el podría recuperar a mi madre, mi tia pensaba lo mismo, su esposo y mi madre habían cambiado desde el día que encontraron a Lican al borde de la muerte, pasaron 1 mes y 10 dias, pegados a la cama donde estaba lo que quedabe de mi hermano mayor, esperando que se recupera. Mi madre perdió a un hijo, pero mi tío perdio a su mejor amigo y su cómplice yo los entendía, esa misma relación la tengo con mi tía.

Mi abuela materna no estaba muy segura de las decisiones de mi padre, pero mi abuelo paterno , nuestro líder, había tomado la decisión de viajar y llevar el cuerpo de mi hermano a su eterna morada, el lo hacia más que por ellos, por nosotros, ninguno de nuestra familia quería perdernos ni a Lucian , ni a mi. Ya era una decisión tomada. Volveríamos a nuestro hogar incluso con Dimitri la nueva adquisición de la familia Cullen.

Mi nombre es Luna Whitlock Cullen, les resultara familiar por mis apellidos, son una "vampira" de 27 años perteneciente al Clan Cullen y mi padre quiere que volvamos a Forks , Washington, así Lucian y yo podríamos vivir una vida normal, eso es lo que ellos esperan

* * *

Dejen Reviws, si algo les gusta ó no les gusta, ¿ o que les parece?


	2. La RESISTENZA, mi familia y yo

Cap 2.

Sede Central La **RESISTENZA** Italia

Aro: Y que pasara con Lican?

Carlisle: Jasper quiere llevarlo a Estados Unidos.

Aro: Encuentro tan innecesario tener que enterrar el cuerpo de un vampiro

Carlisle: recuerda que Lican era medio vampiro, como lo son Lucian y Luna.

Aro: Da igual, no es normal lo que quieren hacer. Pasar por todo ese sentimiento asqueroso que llaman "dolor", las honras fúnebres no tienen sentido.

Carlisle: Renesmee quiere tener el cuerpo de su hijo en suelo sagrado y Aro … no tienes que viajar con nosotros

Aro: Si, si tengo, muestro respeto a tu familia.

Carlisle: No te parece suficiente respeto, obligar a Damian a cambiar de clan?

A Aro, siempre le costaba recordar que el mejor hombre de su escuadra, un general de la **RESISTENZA, **fuera un vampiro- humano, Lican heredo de Edward, su rapidez y de mi padre, Jasper una extraordinaria inteligencia táctica para la guerra, cuando decidió unirse a la **RESISTENZA, **papá y Emmet lo apoyaron, luego Lucian puso un pie al frente y decidió unirse a Lican, influenciado más por Dimitri que por verdaderas razones nobles, la única razón que entienden estos dos se encuentra entre sus piernas, pero Lucian heredo la fuerza de la abuela Bella , siendo de gran ayuda para Emmet, Lican y papá en las batallas y bueno … yo , nunca le he tenido fácil, siempre he sido considerada una niña para todo el clan, siempre he sido considerada la mas débil de los tres, Aro considera que soy impura, el hecho de que sea mitad vampiro , mitad humano no pesa tanto sobre mis ojos, como el rotulo de "mujer", Aro además de ser un aristócrata, que solo cree en el linaje puro, es un cerdo machista, ahora mismo no soportaba que yo estuviera "ocupando" el lugar de Lican en las filas de la **RESISTENZA , ** el (Aro)y Cayo no aceptaron de muy buena gana que me uniera a "grupo", Cayo es otra patada al hígado, es un atorrante y arrogante, que cree que infunde miedo por donde flota, porque el no camina , ¡el flota!, el lugar que ocupo actualmente en la **RESISTENZA** lo tengo gracias a mi carácter, nunca he podido callarme mis opiniones, ni frente a mi padre, ni mis abuelos, ni frente a los putos Volturí, que se consideran de la elite vampirica, pero en esta guerra, están tan ó mas fregados que nosotros. Por lo menos Lucian y yo, podemos pasar por humanos comunes

Cayo: esa niña sigue metida en lo que no le importa.

Dimitri: le importa más que a nosotros, de todos los Cullen, ella es la única que se ha preocupado por buscar al asesino de Lican.

Jean: Es fascinante ver como obran los sentimientos en los humanos, ahora a ella la impulsan solo los deseos de venganza. Es un animalito tan divertido. Jajajaj

Cayo: Ahora Dimitri hace parte de esa familia TANNNN DIVERTIDAAA

Jean: Ahhh! Es verdad (Jean aplaudió irónica) Ahora eres un vampiro vegetal.

Dimitri: V E G E T A R I A N O, vampiro vegetariano y no . no lo soy.

Jean: Da igual, que hace ella ahí adentro?

Dimitri: supongo que intenta canalizar su don, buscando la identidad del vampiro.

Jean: ella es encantadora…. Es tan frágil y me gusta como se hace la dura, cuando llega con su cuerpo todo … lastimado, esa expresión de dolor que se dibuja en su cara y el olor de su sangre ¿No se como han hecho ustedes 2 para luchar al lado de ella?, soportar ese dulce olor ( a Jane se le hace agua la boca)

Cayo: verla pelear es … diferente, ( Cayo buscaba las palabras adecuadas) … verla enfrentarse a un depredador como nosotros es ESTIMULANTE. En ese momento ella parece no tener miedo, en las peleas es cuando ella despliega toda la gracia de los vampiros y se olvida de su "calidad" de humana, puedo decir que Luna Whitlock Cullen, es una asesina casi perfecta.

Dimitri:: ¿Te estas escuchando? (Dimitri lo mira asombrado)

Cayo: Vamos Dimi . ¿No me digas que en batalla no olvidas que es una simple mortal? Ó más que eso, ella se olvida de su mortalidad y no has sentido tu la necesidad de protegerla, más de una vez te he visto cuidándole las espaldas. (Cayo le muestra una sonrisa irónica a Dimitri)

Jane: Nunca he entendido que tienen las mujeres Cullen (comenta celosa)

Dimitri: ¿ A que te refieres con asesina casi perfecta?

Cayo: ella mata a humanos y vampiros por igual cuando ve que los suyos peligran, además no le da miedo ensuciarse las manos (El mira a Jane)

De la identidad del asesino, aun no tenia ni idea, había estado todo el día tocando las pertenecías de Lican, es que tengo un don algo extraño, yo veo el pasado, esa es la verdadera razón por la que me aceptaron en la **RESISTENZA** por mi don, las imagen inundan mi cabeza cuando quieren ó cuando me concentro demasiado al punto de faltarme la respiración y entrar en un convulsión , así veo muchas de las cosas que nadie me cuenta, así descubrí que Aro tenia miedo mi madre e intento asesinarla, el creía que ella era una "niña inmortal" pero una de mis tías Alice, descubrió que había otro caso en Brasil y que mi madre era inofensiva …

En fin … Yo me la había pasado metida entre sus cosas , intentando que el rostro de vampiro que torturo a Lican hasta la muerte , viniera a mi, pero lo único que pesque fue un buen dolor de cabeza y claro las coordenadas de la ubicación de una secta anti vampiros, que mi hermano había buscado y que Cayo, quería pero no lograba encontrar. Cuando salí Cayo, Dimitri y Jane sentados frente a la chimenea, hablaban en voz baja, de seguro hablaban de mi, también olvide mencionar que soy una paranoica desbordada que cree que todos la miran y hablan de ella, pero como no pensar eso si cargaba con la cruz de ser una humana con el encanto de un vampiro, y no me las doy de convencida, nunca he utilizado mi "belleza" para mi beneficio y mi tía, Rose dice que no soy conciente de hermosa que soy y Jane Volturi dice que desperdicio mi belleza entre tanta muerte y peleas superfluas. POR DIOS, como si el mundo no estuviera en plena guerra?

Extendí mi mano derecha (la que tiene mis iniciales tatuadas en la muñeca) frente al rostro de Cayo, que instantáneamente dirigió sus ojos hacia tun tun tun tun, de mi pulso, entre mis dedos llevaba el papel doblado el lo tomo y yo le di la espalda dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

Luna: Búsquense un nuevo pasatiempo no me gusta ser el tema de discusión de 3 vampiros sin nada que hacer. Y Cayo no tienes que agradecérmelo (hable refiriéndome a las coordenadas que buscaba), espero que no dejes evidencias cuando acabes con la secta.

(HOGAR DE LOS CULLEN – ITALIA)

Bella: Alice, Ita y Nahuel ya están en Forks, el Señor Hans acaba de entregar la mansión.

Jasper: ¿ Y las Honrras fúnebres?

Bella: Ita se encarga de eso, su "humanidad" le permite pasearse por el pueblo y hacer todo lo necesario para el entierro de Lican.

Jasper estaba parado frente al cuerpo de su hijo, su mirada estaba vacía, tan vacía como antes de encontrar a Renesmee, el amor de su vida… el paso su mano, por la cara de Lucian, estaba acariciando a su hijo muerto, Bella se acerco a el y lo abrazo.

Bella: Ita hablo con Charlie.

Jasper: ¿Ya lo sabe?

Bella: Mi padre esta destrozado, Ita pensó que iba a morir en ahí en medio de la casa.

Jasper: esa bruja es inhumana.

Bella: Alice lo llevo al hospital dice que papá "aun" no morira, voy a salir en el próximo vuelo, Charlie tiene 80 años y la bruja esa le dice que uno de sus bisnietos a muerto.

Jasper: ¿Quién te acompañara?

Bella: Esme y Emmet, el va a mirar el perímetro, reforzar la seguridad de la mansión y ( Bella se quedo en silencio)

Jasper: el va a hablar con … (el no queria pronunciar es palabra) No podemos olvidar que allí también están en guerra, con el plus de SU participación.

Bella: El va a tantear el terreno con Los Lobos, no queremos que entren en pánico y nos ataquen en medio de las honrras fúnebres. Les avisara de nuestra llegada.

Jasper: Gracias Bella.

Bella: Ni lo menciones amo nuestra familia.

La Abuela Bella, "abuela" cuando lo digo pienso en una mujer de edad avanzada, muchas canas y un rostro arrugado, mi abuela, es una vampira joven, se parece mucho a mi, no nos gusta atarearnos con vestidos y accesorios extraños, en mi familia todos somos diferentes, Mis abuelos Carlisle y Esme, son extraordinariamente sofisticados, Carlisle es un medico inigualable y Esme es la mas bella de las damas, ambos son conservadores y hogareños.

Rosaline y Emmet son la pareja más desigual que he conocido, ella es refinada, muy ordenada y piensa cada una de las palabras que dice, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios y Emmet no deja de ser un niño, en ninguna ocasión, es descuidado, abre la boca sin pensar, es un mañotas, siempre con una sonrisa a flor de piel.

Mis abuelos Edward y Bella, son dos almas dulces, son los artistas de la familia, el toca el piano como mil angeles, se empeño en enseñarme pero nunca aprendí del todo bien, siempre desafinaba y Ed se dio por vencido, antes de que cumpliera los 15 años, es testarudo y algo mal geniazo, Bell´s , es la otra mitad de Ed, ambos se meten en su mundo, comprensiva, cuidadosa y muy muy fuerte, ella me enseño a pelear.

Por otro lado están Mamá y Papá, destilan amor, Esme dice que Jasper era diferente cuando conoció a mamá, ella utiliza las palabras "tieso, calculador y parecía un animal enjaulado" , dice que el no conocía la felicidad y Renesmee mi madre, después de muchos encontrones con el, le dejo claro que debía soltarse y ser algo impulsivo. Ambos se aman exorbitantemente, de hecho todos se aman demasiado, más de lo que yo quisiera darme cuenta hay momentos en los que no puedo estar en casa, simplemente no soporto tantos gritos producidos por el placer.

Encontré un cuarto en el palacete de los Vulturi, donde Aro tiene varios libros antiguos con un mueble enorme y mullido que me sirve para descansar cuando no puedo ó no me dejan conciliar el sueño en casa.

(Biblioteca de Aro)

Eran las 3 de la mañana y me encontraba intentando caer en brazos de Morfeo y descansar mi adolorido cuerpo, las 2 costillas rotas que me había dejado Dimitri de la discusión sobre mi hermano, no me permitían respirar del todo bien y tampoco me dejaban estirarme del todo bien, me pare frente a la chimenea y me quite la camisa blanca, quedando con tan solo un diminuto sostén negro yo intentaba apretar las vendas en mi cintura, para disminuir el dolor cuando sentí un frío dedo recorriendo mi espalda y la reacción de mi piel erizándose al paso de aquel toque frío.

Luna: Era más tranquilo para mi, cuando no me determinabas.

X emitio un gruñido por lo bajo, sus frías manos tomaron las vendas y las apretaron quitándome la respiración y haciendo de paso que el dolor cesara, una de las manos se poso en mi cintura y uno de los dedos continuo su camino hasta el cinturón de mis pantalones, delineando el borde de mi tatuaje, allí en mi cadera tenia tatuado el nombre de mi clan con su escudo, la palabra Cullen termino de ser escrita con su dedo, para volver a apretar las vendas.

Luna: Au ( me queje) ¿Olvidas que yo utilizo mis pulmones?

X: lo siento, ¿todavía te duele mucho? ( el aflojo las vendas)

Luna: Algo, Dimitri es un animal.

X: Ya sabes quien mato a Lican?

Luna : NO ( ella golpeo la pared) solo me quedan 2 días en Volterra y no tengo ni puta idea quien es.

X: Ya probaste con la sangre de tu hermano? ( X bajo una de las tiras del sostén y me dio un beso en el hombro)

Luna: No quiero, no puedo, es mi hermano, no debería beber su sangre.

X: Luna , sabes en nuestra sangre reside nuestra historia personal, además no se trata de dejarlo seco, el ya esta muerto, es solo un poco.

Luna: por momentos olvido que eres un duro vampiro ( el paso sus manos frente a la correa y la desato)

X: con tampoco tiempo, es la única opción que te queda. (el le dio la vuelta y sus miradas quedaron frente a frente) Es solo un sorbo de inofensiva sangre. ¿Qué daño puede hacer? Te lo vuelvo a decir ….El ya esta muerto.

Luna: Eres un bruto (ella se aparto de el)

X: Eso te encanta de mi, ¿no? (el la jalo hacia el y le bajo el cierre del pantalón de Luna y se deshizo de la prenda y mordiéndose un labio la miro de pies a cabeza) Eres perfecta. Cada latido y tu respiración, eres un placer doloroso ( la empujo hacia el mueble y se coloco sobre ella) ¿No se a quien voy a acudir cuando estés tan lejos?

Luna: Escucho aflicción en tu voz? (Emití una leve risita) ¿No lo puedo creer?

X: No me culpes, donde puedo encontrar otra humana que aguante mis envestidas? Y que se sienta tan calientita cuando estoy es su interior…….


	3. Mi vida es un put0 chiste

Cap 3

Mi nombre es Luna Whitlock Cullen, ahora mismo estoy metida en el laboratorio de los Vulturi en ropa interior, si .. en ropa interior, yo pertenezco a la **RESISTENZA** y el vampiro detrás de mi no deja que busque la sangre de mi hermano.

X: Deberíamos estar haciendo algo más interesante.

Luna: Lo siento, tengo mis prioridades (tambalee en la oscuridad buscando la llave de aparato donde Aro mantenía la sangre de los militantes en la **RESISTENZA** un mano me sostuvo de la cintura)

X: Ahí donde tienes la mano, hallaras un botón de metal, presiónalo

Luna: Gracias (una puerta se abrio, el tomo una jeringa de metal y saco sangre de una bolsa que tenia Lican Whitlock Cullen, escrita en ella)

X: Ahora podemos volver ? Estas tiritando del frio.

Luna: Si….

El la tomo entre sus brazos y en 5 segundos se encontraba en la biblioteca, se acerco a la chimenea buscando calor, se llevo la jeringa a la boca y vacío su contenido, lo bebió y …. Su cara mostraba decepción, el solto un estruendo de risa, que hizo vibrar el cuarto y los libros.

X: ¿Qué esperas que se hagan las imágenes?

Luna: Tengo nauseas. La sangre me hizo daño. (el seguia riendose sonoramente)

X: Eres enternecedora (JAJAJAJAJJAJA más risas) la sangre no te hace daño.

Luna: Y las visiones… no puedo quedarme esperando a que decidan aparecer ellas sola. ( el se río al ver su cara parecía a punto de estallar de la rabia, un sonido fuera de las puertas la asusto)

X ¿ Tu a donde vas? (decia mienstras tomaba mis ropas e intentaba vestirme)

Luna: Esto fue una perdida de tiempo. Me voy a buscar a Dimitri ..no que el puede encontrar a cualquier persona en el mundooo!

X: NOOO ( el la tumbo a la cama) DIMITRI NOOO.

Luna: Callate, ó eres estupido? Aro se va a dar cuenta que estas aquí Cayo.

Cayo: tu crees que Aro no sabe de tus visitas a mi cuarto? ( el la tumbo en su cama) Crees que no escucha, tus gemidos y tus jadeos, pidiendo ir más adentro ó hacerlo más fuerte.

Luna: suéltame me voy.

Cayo: Tu no te vas a ningún lado.

Cayo deslizo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, no sentí cuando había perdido por completo la poca ropa que me tapaba, sus ojos me recorrieron completa , sus manos me acariciaron comenzando en mis tobillos, luego subió lentamente hacia la parte superior de de mi cuerpo, Me arqueaba cuando beso mis rodillas, y solté un suspiro cuando beso mi bajo vientre y jadee cuando sentí sus manos en mis pechos, El también emitió un gemido ahogado cuando separo mis piernas y sus ojos enfocaron mi entre pierna, beso calidamente el interior de mis muslos, yo recordaba sus palabras "_donde puedo encontrar otra humana que aguante mis envestidas? Y a una vampira que se sienta tan calientita cuando estoy es tu interior"_……., el liquido caliente de mi interior lo llamaba a gritos pero Cayo, disfrutaba torturarme escuchando como mi excitación crecía junto con el ritmo acelerado de los latidos de mi corazón, el paso su lengua por mi bajo vientre yo temblé cuando sus dedos encontraron el borde de mi locura, el me acariciaba lenta y tormentosamente, Cayo subió la mirada para encontrarme jadeante pidiéndole con la mirada que me hiciera suya, sentí su mojada lengua mientras él lamía lentamente mi piel, como si degustando el sabor, el se poso en el lugar indicado y con una velocidad vampirica lamia como si bebiera de mi sangre, pero el nunca había bebido de mi, esa era mi única condición, ni una sola marca.

El dulce placer paro y cuando abrí los ojos Cayo, estaba desnudo, me sorprendió cuando me levanto y me puso sobre el se introdujo en mi, el emitió un gemido estrangulado y pude sentir como todo el, temblaba entre mis piernas mientras marcaba el ritmo que debía llevar y me embestía con una fuerza animal y una rapidez inhumana, una y otra vez, yo había perdido la razón hace mucho, mis gemidos se escuchaban por todo el castillo, el buscaba que yo olvidara todo lo que me ataba al dolor y lo estaba logrando, busco mi boca y por primera vez en los encuentros que Cayo Vulturi y yo Luna Cullen habíamos tenido me beso, sin duda un beso de despedida , el beso fue dulce, pero lo aparte de mi, cuando sentí que iba a llegar al clímax, el me coloco sobre la cama y subió mis piernas a sus hombros , buscando llegar más adentro, el arremetía contra mi cuerpo, afuera y adentro buscando llegar conmigo al orgasmo… yo me perdi en el momento entre mis gemidos, su respiración y mi clímax mientras el me sacudía , me sorprendió cuando gruño y grito mi nombre, sin duda, ahora Aro, sabia que Cayo y yo estábamos haciendo el amor, no pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, el se acostó a mi lado, y me susurro al oido " Voy a extrañar esto" el me deleitaba acariciándome la espalda, mientras yo caí por fin exhausta en brazos de Morfeo.

(Plaza central Quomieti Volterra)

El estaba parado en su posición usual, con los brazos cruzados en la espalda, contemplando a lo lejos el parque, mi corazón se desboco, allí estaba, no parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero corrí hacia el, aunque sorprendido, me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio un beso en el cabello, me acaricio la espalda y me dijo " Eres un bicho raro, al igual que mamá", yo no quería soltarlo, no quería dejarlo ir, "Vamos Lu, tengo una sorpresa para ti" yo me separe de el, pero seguía tomándole la mano, tenia miedo de que escapara " en mi casa hay un par de peludos presentes para ti", el tomo sus insignias y las coloco en mi cuello, " esto quiero que lo conserves TU, respecto a los presentes el negro se llama Wolf y el rubio se llama Kero, tienen 3 días sin comer así que apresúrate" yo miraba sus insignias en mi cuello, mientras intentaba no llorar " Y Lu, hermanita espero que sea la ultima vez que recurras a Cayo" , yo levante mi mirada hacia mi apuesto hermano muy apenada , " Te amo Lican, no te vallas hermano, no me dejes sola" , EL volvió a abrazarme y comenzó a llorar " Yo tambien te amo, Luna , dile a mamá que ponga una rosa roja cada día en mi tumba, que yo la cuidare siempre, lo mismo que a ti" el se seco las lagrimas y se separo apresuradamente de mi . " No Lican NOOOO te vayas", el volvio a mi, y miro en dirección a la plaza Quomieti, " Luna, fue el", el señalo un cuerpo entre la multitud, "prometeme que acabaras con el" , Lican me dio un beso en la mejilla ..

Y yo desperte.

(Casa de los Cullen, Forks Washington, Estados Unidos)

Alice: Como sigue?

Bella: Esta dormido, el medico le puso suficiente droga para tenerlo dormido por un rato. Esme ahora esta con el.

Alice: Charlie es tan fuerte como un roble. ( la duendecillo sonrio)

Bella: A ese roble, acaba de pasar por un pre infarto. Y Sue?

Alice: Bella, el "aun" no va a morir. Fue con Emmet a la reservación. Creo que el queria utilizarla de escudoo.

Bella: Emmet no se atrevería.

Alice: se supone que jamás íbamos a volver a este lugar, no queria que los lobos acabaran con el. ( Alice se quedo mirando la nada y en completo silencio)

Bella; Alice que ves?

Alice: ya traen el cuerpo de Lican ….. vienen con los Vulturi …. Dimitri …. Lucian ….. y Luna …. Ellos ( volvió a quedarse en silencio)

Bella: hablas de mis nietos, ellos que?

Alice: van a ir de caza … van por el ( Alice salio bailando por todo el salón) Debemos ordenar un cuarto para Luna , ella va a necesitar una cama en que descansar cuando llegue….

Bella: Necesito una explicación Alice Cullen ahora.

(La Push Washington, Estados Unidos)

Emmet tomo asiento se sentía observado, varias caras nuevas y otras no tanto, varios jóvenes herederos de los lobos, habia llegado al lugar y había preguntado por Sam, una joven llamada Dana, le habia dicho que Sam había muerto y lo había dejado solo en medio del gran salón. Emmet sintió una gran presencia a sus espaldas, seguida de una ronca voz.

Jacob: Emmet Cullen.

Emmet: Jacob Black.

Jacob: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Emmet: vengo a informarte que volvemos a forks.

Jacob. ¿vuelves? EL trato no era que jamás volverían. ( el comenzó a temblar y otra presencia detrás de Jacob hablo)

Emmet: Es …. Por ….

Seth: ¿Por el infarto de Charlie? Mamá menciono que Bella había viajado a cuidarlo.

Emmet: No, el infarto de Charlie lo produjo la noticia de la muerte de Lican.

Seth: Uno de los hijos de Renesmee, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Emmet: En una de sus cazas intentando salvar a unos humanos el fue a……. Y ahora Dimitri pertenece a nuestro clan, Aro, cree que el animal ese va a remplazar a mi sobrino. (Emmet se seco una lágrima)

Jacob: Y Nessi? ¿Cómo esta?

Emmet: Ya te imaginaras, ella solo quiere tenerlo en casa. Jacob, no permitiré que me digas que NO. Esa casa nos pertenece, trato ó no trato, ese lugar es nuestro territorio. Bell´s quería hablar con Sam, no sabíamos de su muerte.

Jacob: No puedo darte una respuesta, debo reunir a la manada, dile a Swan que iré a verla esta noche.

Seth: asi que van a traer su cuerpo?

Emmet: Alice, Nahuel y Esme, ordenan la mansión para la llegada de todos, salen esta noche, Renesmee, va a realizar las honras fúnebres aquí. Su cuerpo va a descansar junto al claro de Bella y Edward. ( Emmet se paro y salio de la sala)

Seth: Esta noche acompañare a Jacob, allí estaremos.

(Plaza central Quomieti Volterra Italia)

Después de una pequeña discusión papá decidió darme 1 día en Volterra, habia separado 3 boletos de avion para las 9 de la mañana, el no tenia la fuerza necesaria para obligarme a nada y yo no estaba para dar mi brazo a torcer, resulto que Cayo tenia razón, nuestra sangre tiene escrita nuestra historia, había descubierto que al beberla podía ver el pasado de las personas y un poco del futuro, había prometido a Lican no caer de nuevo ante Cayo y vengar su muerte. Ahora tenía 2 gatos, uno mono y otro negro, Kero y Wolf dos gatos de meses de nacidos, el regalo que mi hermano me había obsequiado después de su muerte.

Allí estábamos Lucian, Dimitri y yo , parados en la maldita torre Quomietri, mi hermano y yo estábamos muertos del frío, esperando que ese rostro apareciera entre la gente, cuando de pronto Dimitri lo hallo, los 3 saltamos desde la torre hacia el suelo unos 23 pisos, en los que desplegamos nuestra vampiresa gracia, Lucian nos dio ordenes de triangular la plaza, así, los 3 tendríamos visiones periféricas del vampiro, de una figura insípida, no podía entender como el había acabado con mi hermano, Dimitri apunto a la figura su arma de dardos, cada dardo contenía una droga química lo suficientemente poderosa para poder dormir 3 elefantes, que equivalían a un solo vampiro , el torpe de Dimitri fallo el tiro y el vampiro X se dio cuenta de lo asechábamos, Lucian saco su arma, una pistola de largo alcance que junto a la bala llevaba un chip transmisor de ubicación, cortesía de los Vulturi, la bala le dio al vampiro X, que se perdió entre la gente.

Luna: Dimitri no vallas a perderlo. ( grite, el desapareció detrás del vampiro)

Lucian y yo corrimos a nuestra propia velocidad siguiendo las indicaciones del transmisor de ubicación, llegamos a en viejo molino alli, Dimitri sostenía una enardecida pelea con 2 vampiros, uno de ellos el que había asesinado a Lican, sin pensarlo dos veces, deje mis gatos y mi gabán en el suelo, armada de mi takana , enfrente al vampiro.

X: tienes un aroma esquisito UUUU (miro mi cadera) Eres una Cullen.

Luna: Eso que llevas en el cuello me pertenece.

X: Esto es una tonteria .. ( se tomo la insignia de Lican) Un recuerdito de una victima humana que se arriesgó poner sus manos en mi.

Luna: Ese era Lican Cullen , mi hermano.

Lucian y Dimitri enfrentaban al otro vampiro uno mucho mas ágil y de mayor tamaño, mi hermano ya sangraba, en el rostro y en los nudillos, y yo me lance al vampiro, rebanadole una oreja.

X: UUUUU asesine a un Cullen, es quedara en mi historial para siempre, Esto va a ser divertido.

Luna: cometiste el peor error de tu insignificante vida.

Asenté mi takana en su garganta, solo rozándole, la tire a un lado y me enfrente a golpe limpio con la bestia, le lance un golpe al estomago que lo alejo de mi, tome mi pistola M93R y le dispare a un ojo.

X: Me haces cosquillas. JAJAJAAA

El vampiro, me propino un golpe en las costillas, que me elevo por los aires, sentí que el zapato habia atravesado mis costillas y había llegado hasta mis pulmones, el me alzo de pelo y me olio el cuello, yo no dejaba de gritarle cosas y moverme buscando soltarme.

X: Hueles exquisito. (el abrió la boca y mostró sus dientes, lambió mi cuello, cuando los iba a clavar en mi yugular le enterré un cullillo en su pecho)

Luna: Ningun PUTO vampiro me marca NADIE.

Lucian y Dimitri estaban logrado acabar con el otro vampiro, este soltó un bufido de dolor, mi vampiro, se desconcentro y yo logre soltarme de el, arrancandole la insignia de Lican del pecho, adolorida me arrastre hasta mi Tanaka y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla , el vampiro, me tomo de la mano, apretándola hasta que se escucho un crack, mi mano se rompió, yo no podía moverla, el me tomo del cuello y me apretaba sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones, cerré los ojos intentando aliviar el dolor cuando los abrí, vi a Lucian hablando por celular … Un vampiro descomunal, me estaba haciendo papilla y mi hermano HABLABA POR EL CELULAR DE MIERDA… "esto estaba mal, muy mal," , me cago en la incompetencia de Lucian … " me cago en mi mundo","me cago en los vampiros" y " me cago en mis capacidades de cazadora" ..Dicho esto perdi el sentido.

Mi nombre es Luna Whitlock Cullen mi hermano es un estupido que NO SIRVE PARA NADAAA, voy a morir en manos del mismo vampiro que MATO a Lican … que chiste tan divertido …. Mi vida no me parece divertida.


	4. Actuar sin pensar

P.O.V Seth.

Cuando Emmet nos dio la noticia del muerte del primer hijo de Renesmee, fue un golpe bajo para Jacob y para mi, Renesmee, estuvo relacionada con Jacob, hasta que Bill, el padre de Jacob, murió y ella era una muy buena amiga mía, yo conocía más de ellos, por la relación tan cercana que mantienen con Charlie, cartas, regalos y viajes, hacen parte de la vida de Charlie y Sue, el adora a sus bisnietos, "tienen la vena Swan" aseguraba cuando mostraba los videos que tomaban en las vacaciones que pasaban juntos, donde Charlie les enseñaba a disparar, todo antes de que la guerra comenzara, incluso en medio de la guerra entre vampiros y humanos, la relación entre Charlie y Bella, se afianzaba cada vez más. Charlie siempre me pregunta disimuladamente por Jacob, así que el mantiene informada a Bella, sobre lo que sucede en Forks, cuando Leah, quedo en coma después del accidente con un depredador (vampiros mejorados científicamente) Bella hizo llegar a Jacob un ramo de orquídeas con un mensaje que decía " siempre serás parte de mi familia .. Se fuerte rezo por Leah y por ti"

Anoche visitamos a Bella en su casa, no ha cambiado mucho, de hecho no ha cambiado en nada, pero ahora hay una expresión de tristeza que invade su alma, tiene a su padre en cama, recuperándose de preinfarto y uno de sus nietos acaba de morir. Lican tenia 35 años era comandante de la **RESISTENZA **un grupo que tenia vampiros y humanos entre sus listas y que extendía sus raíces desde Europa hasta America. Bella menciono que la muerte de Lican fue por un triste error y que ahora su familia estaba pagando ese error, Edward apareció de repente, había acabado de llegar del aeropuerto, Jasper sostenía abrazada Renesmee, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre, hermosa, morena, pero ahora faltaba su sonrisa, cuando me vio , paso por encima de Jacob y me abrazo, comenzó a llorar y me dijo que habían asesinado a uno de sus niños, Jacob estaba petrificado, talvez por la reacción de Renesmee de lanzarse a mis brazos ó talvez por tenerla tan cerca de nuevo, luego de un rato, Nessy se calmo, miro a Jacob y emitió una triste sonrisa " Hola Jaco" después su esposo, Jasper la subió cargada hasta su cuarto.

Jacob no fue capaz de negarles la posibilidad de volver a vivir Forks, no después de ver a su Nessy en ese estado, Edward se lo agradeció y Alice con un celular en la mano, irrumpió en la sala con Paúl, que había estado cuidando la entrada desde que habíamos ingresado a la casa Cullen.

Alice: Lucian, Demetri y tu deben traerla a casa AHORA, de lo contrario el vampiro la matara.

Edward miro a Alice asustado, el hablaba con Lucian y menciono a Dimitri, ambos se habían quedado en Italia con Luna, la hija menor de Renesmee un diablillo con el cabello carmín que era la luz de los ojos de Jasper y Edward. Ella tenía lo mejor de los 2. Hablaban de Luna, Alice dijo que si Lucian y Dimitri no la traían a casa el vampiro la mataría. Y Renesmee no soportaría esa perdida, menos Jasper.

La Push había estado tranquila últimamente, así que Jacob permitió que todos asistiéramos a las honras fúnebres, el lugar esta lleno de flores blancas, margaritas, todo estaba bastante sencillo, unas cuantas sillas ocupadas por los humanos, Charlie con un tanque de oxigeno, estaba sentado junto a Sue y Bella, Renesmee estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de su padre, que le cantaba canciones al oído, y Ita una antigua amiga de Nessy la tenia de la mano, ella oraba en voz baja mientras Emmet hablaba con Jacob en un lado de la sala, ambos se ponían al día de todo lo sucedido en estos años. Jasper entraba y salía del lugar que había sido adecuado por Alice y Nahuel, para la ceremonia, el estaba preocupado por el paradero de sus dos hijos, faltaban pocas horas para el crepúsculo y ninguno había aparecido, Alice, Nahuel y Carlisle, estaban junto a los Volturi, todos ellos sentados en medio del salón, Dana, mi sobrina, la hija de Jacob y Bella estaba asombrada con la Belleza de Rosalie y ambas hablaban de cosas banales cerca del piano, Esme, estaba inclinada sobre el ataúd, mirando a Lican, parecía placidamente dormido, El resto de los lobos estaba mirando nuestra interacción con los vampiros, para muchos de ellos, excepto para Jared, Quill y Paúl nuestra "relación" con los vampiros era completamente nueva, y les resultaba extraña

De pronto uno de los Volturi, se paro como un rayo, todos los vampiros en la sala voltearon a mirar, 3 figuras todas armadas entraron por la puerta, solo reconocía a Dimitri uno de los Volturi, ahora un nuevo Cullen, el estaba impecable, vestido de pies a cabeza de blanco, el chico un poco más bajo que el, de cabello castaño y piel morena, un rostro parecido al de Jasper, despeinado como el, tenia un ojo morado, era evidente su humanidad, traía un chaleco negro en el que cargaba 2 pistolas, la mujer en mitad, tenia un morado en la comisura del labio, vestía un gabán rojo y sobre este una especie de espada antigua, en sus manos traía un bolso de el salían unos pequeños miau miau, eran unos gatitos, cuando puso la maleta sobre una silla, vi que tenia vendada una mano, se y de allí , salía sangre, ella se acerco a Renesmee, le dio un beso en la frente, dio unos pasos para acercarse a Charlie, se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo para luego caminar hasta encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca del féretro, la mujer de cabello carmesí era sorprendentemente parecida a Renesmee, se quito la espada y la coloco en el suelo, con dificultad se intento ponerse de pie, Cayo, el vampiro que nos anuncio su llegada le dio la mano, ella acepto de mala gana, el joven con el morado en el ojo, le ayudo a quitarse el gabán rojo, ella traía otras 2 armas en un chaleco y se las quito, pasándoselas al vampiro de blanco, la mujer vestía un pantalón y una camisa negra, junto a unos altos y estilizados tacones, dio un paso al féretro y lo abrió.

Paúl: ¿Esa es la esposa de Lican?

Rosalie: Noo ella es su hermana menor . Luna

Luna beso la frente de Lican, y repetía una y otra vez " cuanto lo siento" , "discúlpame", "te quiero hermano", "gracias por tu obsequio", Ella volteo el rostro tosió y se llevo las manos al estomago, todos la miraban sin hacer un movimiento. Cuando tosió se tapo la boca con la mano.

Jacob: Ella esta tosiendo sangre.

Luna volvió a besar la frente de su hermano, con la mano limpia entre abrió la boca de Lican, luego acomodo el cabello rubio de su hermano y le dijo "estas hermoso" y "recupere tus insignias" Luna alzo una navaja y corto su mano, su sangre cayo en la boca de Lican

Luna: **ego donum sanguis atque compati gens Cullen ac polliceri ****necare appellare vita.**

El grito de Alice se escucho por todo el lugar, Carlisle y Cayo, intentaron alejar a Luna del féretro para que la sangre de ella no tocara la boca de Lican, pero llegaron demasiado tarde, Esme sostenía a Luna y se había dado cuenta que tenia un brazo roto, cuando Carlisle la tomo de la cintura noto las costillas rotas.

Lucian: Estas loca? Estas loca, anoche casi te matan y le ofreces tu vida sino encuentras y fulminas a su asesino. ESTAS LOCA

Jasper: ¿Tú crees que puedes jugar con tu vida de esta manera? ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Ella volvió a toser y sangre salia de su boca, Carlisle le dijo algo Cayo, este intentaba sacarla de lugar.

Jasper: ¿Quieres que tu madre muera? ¿Acaso no ves como esta?

Lucian: ¿Quieres que todos acabemos como Lican, muertos por nada?

Luna: Lo que yo quiero vengar la muerte de mi hermano, papá a ti no te importa sino el dolor de mi madre y el de nosotros que? … todos ustedes solo se quejan " duele tanto" , hablan del dolor que sienten .. Ustedes no sienten nada son unos malditos vampiros… no saben que es lo que siento, mi hermano esta muerto por TUUU culpa, tu culpa, Lucian. Así que no digas que esta muerto por nada, porque esta muerto por TU culpa, hubiera preferido que murieras tu, a Lican , le importaban las personas, le importaba la familia, el mismo me pidió que acabara con ese asesino del clan McMahan,. Así que porque No me dejan en paz……..

Lucian: ¿Por qué no maduras?

Luna: No quiero. Quiero ser una inmadura vampira que no puede luchar con sus demonios internos y para balancear las cosas, lucha cada maldita noche con vampiros, lobos y unos que otro humano desquiciado .. Ahora para superar las cosas, he decidido cazar a ese hijo de ….. Se lo prometí , yo lo quería .. (Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas)

Lucian: Olvídate del cariño y supéralo.

Luna: No seas idiota, crees que el cariño se apaga con tan solo un clic? , ¿ si tu no puedes hacer algo mejor que ofrecer tu vida para vengar a tu hermano? .. no tienes un solo ADN de vampiro. Y papá si no quieres vengar la muerte de tu hijo …. Jamás me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Luna dio la vuelta y tomo sus armas ,ella se fue al piso , y sosteniéndose el estomago comenzó a vomitar sangre.

Carlisle: Edward las costillas perforaron el pulmón….

…..

HOSPITAL Fork.

Cuando desperté estaba algo adolorida, la luz de la habitación me segó por completo, sin abrir los ojos, pude darme cuenta, por el bip de la maquina, que había un enorme aparato que registraba los latidos de mi corazón y mis pulsaciones, la habitación apestaba a madera, al dulce olor de Rosalie y a perro … ¿Perro? Mmmm seguro enloquecí.

Aparte del bip de la maquina, y del sonoro burbujeo del oxigeno, ningún otro sonido había allí adentro, además de mi corazón que latía un poco más lento, seguro por el tiempo que pase en la cama, había esta concientemente "dormida" alrededor de 168 horas, donde había escuchado a toda mi familia, hablar sobre mi y a un Seth, un Embry, había estado Jared , y un tal Paúl, que se habían acercado a mamá a saludarla y a preguntarle por mi, todos habían tocado mis manos, inconcientes de que podía conocer su pasado, aprendí mucho de ellos y de Jacob, pero el nunca me toco, el tenia una voz ronca, que algunas veces podía escuchar cuando tocaba a mamá y cuando y veía lobos … claro …. Ellos son lobos .. Ese es el olor de los Lobos …. Guacaleeeee.

Cuando intente pararme de la cama, note que la mano en que tengo el tatuaje, estaba cubierta por un yeso que me impedía moverla mucho, daba igual, no podía moverla, me dolía como el infierno y ni que decir de mi abdomen, con la mano libre toque lo que parecía una cortada, todavía curándose .¿ y donde habían quedado mis poderes curativos cortesía de ser una vampira? Diablos, recordé que hacia 10 días no bebía sangre alguna y al parecer mi familia no había tenido la delicadeza de alimentarme mientras había estado inconciente .

De golpe vinieron a mi todas las imágenes del funeral de Lican, maldita sea , había despertado en el avión , Lucian menciono que Alice, lo obligo a sacarme de allí , mi furia fue tal, que antes de bajarme había tomado la decisión de ofrecer mi sangre como enmienda para cubrir la promesa que le había hecho a Lican. Pero se había armado la de Troya, con mis actos había insultado a Aro y su corte, de paso a mi familia, que por lo visto habían tomado la decisión de dejarme sola para siempre.

Recuerdo todos en la sala, que me miraban asombrados cuando caí al suelo y me faltaba la respiración a causa del río de sangre que salía por mi boca, mi abuelo había dicho que tenia un pulmón perforado. Un hombre que olía a perro me había tomado entre sus manos y me había llevado hasta el auto de Emmet, el me metió en la parte trasera del auto y desde allí no pude recordar nada. Vagos momentos, unos cuantos sonidos , mamá llorando, y Ita a su lado, consolándola.

De repente la garganta me ardió, quemaba mi interior, yo tenia sed, como pude, baje las piernas y las apoye en el suelo, me quite la aguja que entraba por el catéter y un chorro de sangre salio de ella, y mancho la pijama de seda rosa que tenia … (¿Yo con rosa? Dios esto debía ser obra de Rosaline.) Me quite el oxigeno y con todas mis fuerzas me coloque de pie, utilizando solo una mano de apoyo, mis costillas parecían querer salir de mi , un dolor pulsante estaba a punto de dejarme caer al suelo.

Cojee apoyándome en las paredes y logre llegar a la puerta, esta estaba abierta y me apoye en un muro para poder salir completamente del cuarto. Solo camine unos pasos, cuando afuera vi que era de noche. Al parecer, en mi heroico deseo de pararme de la cama del hospital me había tomado unas 4 horas y ahora, ya era de noche, fue imposible caminar un poco más, las fuerzas me fallaban y el escaso aire en mis pulmones estaba llevando a su limite … " Así que por eso tenia oxigeno" , pude volver a caminar unos pasos, pase por 2 habitaciones más y buscando aire, abrí como pude el ventanal que daba a un balcón. Me sostuve con todas mis fuerzas de algo metálico, lo suficientemente fuerte para no caerme.

Pude respirar unas cuantas veces y escuchar, el llanto de unos bebes recién nacidos unos pisos abajo, no se cuanto estuve allí parada, pudieron ser 10 minutos o 10 horas, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era Lican… y Cayo intentando sostenerme. Vino a mi cabeza la voz de Cayo. Que me decía al oído " Yo te ayudare a buscar el vampiro" …. Cayo estuvo en el hospital. En un Hospital lleno de humanos …. Debió pasar una tortura solo para decirme que iba a ayudarme.

X: ¿tu que haces aquí? ( no pude responder el ya me tenia en los brazos y me llevaba a mi cuarto)

Luna: No, por favor necesito respirar.

X: Tu madre te esta buscando.

Una menuda y alegre voz dijo "SETH LA ENCONTRO.", el me llevo de nuevo al cuarto.

Mi nombre es Luna Whitlock Cullen pensé que iba a morir, pero NO, esa seria la vía más rápida para solucionar la metida de patas más grande del mundo. A MI LAS COSAS NO SE ME DAN TAN FACIL … y al parecer mi familia me abandono en manos de un LOBO .. GENIAL.

------

72 HORAS DESPUES

Luna estaba en el hospital, el vampiro del clan MnMahan, había roto 3 costillas y tenia perforado los pulmones, Carlisle, tuvo que operarla de emergencia, hacia 3 días la tenían bajo medicinas que la mantenían dormida, además debieron realizarle una cirugía en la mano, había un ligamento que estaba roto, Luna había sido utilizada como pera de boxeo. Los Cullen debían cazar, así que Jacob me ofreció a mi para cuidar de Renesmee y Luna los 2 días que estuvieran fuera, aunque Jacob, también pasaba cada 4 ó 5 horas a ver como estaban Renesmee y su hija.

Renesmee: Saco lo peor de todos, mal carácter, su decisión, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza lo lleva al máximo.

Seth: Es igual a ti, más alta y con todos malos hábitos multiplicados por mil. ( Ambos sonrieron)

Renesmee: lo se, mi Lu es hermosa. Es la que mas ha sufrido, todavía no entiende su misión en este mundo.

Seth: No se como pudo arrastrarse hasta el balcón, con semejante herida y sin oxigeno, tu hija es fuerte Cullen.

Renesmee: Es más vampira que yo y Jasper juntos.

Tocaron la puerta Jacob entro acompañado de Dana, su hija.

Renesmee: Dana preciosa . Como has crecido?

Dana: Gracias Mm Señora.

Jacob: ¿Cómo sigue? ¿Ha despertado?

Renesmee: sigue igual, los últimos exámenes determinaron que tiene muy poco hierro en la sangre, sus pulmones están cicatrizando bien y no se escapa oxigeno por ningún lado.

Dana: Es tu hermana? ( Renesmee y Jacob rieron) Papá me dijo que tu eras mitad vampira, mitad humana.

Renesmee: Axial es cariño, pero Luna no es mi hermana, Luna es mi hija. Tiene 27 años pero en realidad parece de 22.

Seth: Yo diría que de 20. También heredo esa belleza de ustedes Cullen que aparentan menos de la edad que tienen.

Jacob: ¿Además de la testarudez propia de Edward?

Renesmee: Ella no hace nada a medias, siempre entrega todo y quiere el doble de todo. Es su primera visita a un Hospital y ya le han realizado 3 cirugías.

Jacob: Me recuerda a alguien que conozco. ( Todos se rieron)

Luna movió la mano, buscaba quitarse el catéter, había estado escuchando como su madre hablaba con una joven, Jacob la vio primero e impidió que se quitara el catéter y el oxigeno, Renesmee se acerco a su cama.

Renesmee: vamos hija.. Quieta ( Luna intentaba hablar) que dices.

Jacob: No la escucho ( el se acerco a Luna)

Luna: D e j e n d e t o c a r m e l o s 2 a la v e z ….

Jacob: Que no te toquemos los 2 a la vez. ¿Qué ¿ ¿Por qué?

Luna: N o m e g u s ta. l o q u e v e o e n m i c a b e z a

Jacob: Que no le gusta lo que veo.

Renesmee la soltó, Jacob todavía la sostenía, ella volteo la cara y lo miro detenidamente, este era el lobo que había amado a su abuela y a su madre, no pudo evitar reírse

Luna: Ahu Ahu Ahu .

Seth: ¿Qué pasa?

Renesmee: ella nos vio … a Jacob y a mi mmmm

Luna: Quiero agua….. (Jacob le paso un poco de hielo)

Jacob: nos vio donde?

Luna: en el taller, donde hay un lobo rojo pintado ( mordió el hielo)

Jacob: No caigo.

Renesmee: Ella ve el pasado Jacob, nos vio cuando pintaba tu taller ( Renesmee se puso roja)

Seth: esa es una imagen que nunca quería tener de mis padrea ( Seth se vomito un poco, Jacob la miraba con los ojos abiertos seguía sosteniéndola)

Luna: Señor Black, por favor suélteme, creo que ya conozco sus mas sucios secretos ( Luna soltó una carcajea, el se puso rojo y la soltó)


	5. Sangre de Lobo

Cap 5

Ya llevaba 20 dias en el hospital, casi todos habían ido a visitarme, menos Lucian y papá, al parecer, Jasper Whitlock por primera vez en mi vida me había tomado en serio y no me volvería a dirigir la palabra, pero no se que duele más que papá no me hable ó que quiera jugar a olvidara a Lican.

Para alguien como yo, las cosas acá se pueden volver aburridoras, no hay mucha acción, además de las visitas de los abuelos, que a diario vienen a apoyarme en mi recuperación y de Dana la hija de Jacob Black, un ex de mamá, todo por acá sigue su curso, mamá me escucho hablar dormida, sobre lo de ponerle una rosa a diario a Lican, desde ese día tarda un poco más en llegar en la mañana, supongo que va al prado a saludar a mi hermano.

Leah, la madre de Dana, esta en coma, hace 7 años, su madre, Sue , la esposa del abuelo Charlie no ha querido desconectarla, por lo que ella viene a diario al hospital, Leah esta en la habitación 675, primero va donde ella y luego baja a saludarme, es un decir, ella se queda casi toda la tarde hablando conmigo, es muy divertida y no huele a perro, resulta que Dana, no se convierte en lobo, ella viene de 2 lobos , lo que hace que la cadena de ADN no permita que ella tenga esta herencia, pero ella es tan rara , como mamá ó yo, las 3 somos los que se consideran híbridos.

Seth dice que su sobrina es una muy buena cazadora, solo que su padre no la ha dejado aprender a pelear, es muy buena siguiendo el rastro y ubicando a los vampiros y a los adoradores de estos, humanos que están al servicio de los vampiros. Dana pertenece a la **Reservación** el grupo que cuida a los humanos y caza vampiros, ella muchas veces sirve de carnada en las cazas, pero no entiendo como una carnada, no sabe defenderse. Le prometí a Dana enseñarle a pelear, sin que su padre y su tío se den cuenta.

(La Push sede de la **Reservación**.)

Seth hablaba con Quill, sobre la manera que deberían delimitar, Forks, ahora que los vampiros habitaban el área, un nuevo integrante del clan de nombre King, se oponía a la estancia de los sangre fría.

King: Todavía no entiendo como el Alfa acepto lo de los Cullen. – el joven se colocaba los tenis , había acabado de salir de fase –

Seth: Jacob tiene sus razones y nadie se las discute, además tiene mi apoyo.

Quill: Nadie se opone a las decisiones del Alfa y del Beta,

King: No conozco las razones, pero esas sanguijuelas no merecen estar aquí, peligra toda la zona.

Seth: Vamos King - abrio la nevera – no tiene sentido protestar, ya es una decisión tomada. – no vio nada allí – Desde cuando no traemos vivires?

Quill: Desde que Dana se la pasa metida todo el día en el hospital y solo va a patrullar en las noches. – le paso una bolsa de papás fritas –

En ese momento, Emmet, Ita, Dimitri y Lucian, se hacen sentir, Emmet con su particular sentido del humor, se para junto a King y lo mira de arriba abajo.

Emmet: Sanguijuela mayor , reportándose, transferido desde la **RESISTENZA **a la **RESERVACIÓN **– Emmet le da la mano a Seth –

Quill: Así que decidieron aceptar nuestra propuesta? - también le da la mano se Emmet-

Emmet: Como en los viejos tiempos – Emmet le guiña el ojo a King - Ya conocerás las míticas historias de los Cullen peleando hombro a hombro con los Lobos? – El le ofrece la mano a King , el asustado le recibe el saludo – Emmet Cullen

King: Yo soy Hanibal King.- El traga en seco – Soy el hijo de Sam

Emmet: Eres digno hijo de tu padre – Emmet, Seth y Quill, soltaron sendas risotadas – ya decía yo que de donde habías sacado lo de sanguijuelas

Seth: Y tu, decidiste abandonar a Alice?

Ita: yo decidi, quedarme a apoyar a Nessy , ademas Alice ya sabe demasiado sobre ser una Nigromante, ella puede con eso?

Emmet: Ya tenemos brujita propia – Emmet despeino a Ita –

Quill: Alice ya se gradúo de la escuela de brujas.

Ita: noo idiota, la graduación es el mes que vieneee ella te esperaa, solo viajo de nuevo a Brasil por las ocupaciones de Nahuel.

Seth: Escuche que ahora es el general de la **RESISTENZA** – Lican tosió –

Quill: Y ellos son?

Emmet: El es Dimitri antes volturi, ahora Cullen, es una larga historia, después se las contare y este caballlero que ves acá, es Lican Whitlock Cullen.

Seth: El hijo de Renesmee, eres muy parecido a tu padre.

Lucian: Yo te conosco eres uno de los mejores amigos del Abuelo Ed – El le da la mano, Seth y Emmet miran a a King –

King: ¿Tu mejor amigo es un vampiro?

Seth: Uno de mis mejores amigos es un vampiro, si junto con Nessy, su hijo mayor Lican, llevaba su nombre en honor a nuestra raza, y también es vampira la mejor amiga de Jacob es Bella.

King: ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Seth: Lican Whitlock Cullen,…Lican proveniente del nombre Licántropo, Bella y yo éramos sus padrinos.

King: Padrinos?

Ita: Si padrinos de bautizo, Renesmee, es católica, como lo era Lican y como lo son Lucian y Luna – Lucian muestra una cruz que colgaba de su pecho -

King: papá tenia razón ustedes son muy raros – King salio disparado por la puerta –

Jacob habia invitado a Emmet, Lican Ita y Dimitri a hacer parte de la **RESERVACIÓN ** serian de mucha ayuda, ahora que una de las células de protección de Seattle había sido acabada, ellos deberían ampliar su rango de protección al norte y estaban bajos de personal, Emmet lo había pensado y estaba seguro que esto lo ayudaría a superar lo de su sobrino. Lican, había decidido no decirle nada a su padre, por alguna razón el entraba en shock nervioso cada vez que en la mansión se mencionaba a Jacob Black, Ita sabia bien lo que debía hacer, la única manera de proteger a su ahijado Lucian, era protegiendo la **RESERVACIÓN** y la solución era trabajando allí y Dimitri, el estaba donde estuviera Lucian, todavía no se sentía muy cómodo, con el resto de los Cullen.

Jacob también a diario visitaba a su esposa y casi siempre cruzaba unas pocas palabras con Nessy, el no estaba muy contento de la relación de su hija con Luna, pero Dana y Luna parecían divertirse la una con la otra, contándose historias sobre la guerra y sobre el pasado de sus familias. Ambas eran muy parecidas, contrario a el, Renesmee le alegraba que Luna tuviera algo de compañía, en el hospital y alguien de su edad para hablar e intentar olvidar esa tonta promesa que hizo a Lican.

Jacob, se dirigia a d casa de los Cullen, queria reunirse con Edward y Rosaline, era a los únicos que no había podido convencer sobre ingresar a la **RESERVACIÓN**, Edward había aprendido de las habilidades de Carlisle para la medicina, esto les serviría mucho, ya que ellos carecían de Doctores y después de cada enfrentamiento más de uno necesitaba ayuda medica y bueno la Barbie oxigenada era extraordinariamente fuerte, por no decir que lo divertiría con su estado de animo.

(Hospital de Forks, consultorio de Carlisle)

Luna: Abueloo me estas haciendo cosquillas con eso.

Carlisle: Cariño te estoy haciendo un ecografía.

Luna: esa cosa transparente esta muy fría.

Carlisle: esa cosa es un gel y la necesito para poder ver como esta cicatrizando el pulmón.

Renesme: Vamos hija quédate quieta.

Luna: Es que me hace cosquillas – Luna se reía –

Tocaron la puerta, el doctor que opero a Luna de la muñeca, entro con unas radiografías en la mano.

Dr X: Y esta señorita como sigue?

Luna: Ya me siento mejor.

Carlisle: sus pulmones están en muy buen estado, a pesar de las 3 intervenciones.

Dr X: Tienes un padre muy talentoso (dijo mirando a Carlisle) El jefe decidió contratarlo, después de que arreglo, el desorden producido en tu interior por el Dr. Malito ( jejeje)

Luna: Eso lo se, el es el mejor cirujano que conozco. ( Carlisle le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Dr X: Tu padre me dijo que practicas artes marciales.

Luna: Algo así ( el dr saco la radiografía)

Dr X: necesito que me prometas que no entrenaras en 2 meses, por lo menos no con esta mano (le toco el yeso) y te debes olvidar lo de partir tablas, caras ó cualquier cosa que desees partir.

Luna: Pero yo me sie (Carlisle la interrumpio)

Carlisle: pero nada, el Dr, dice que pudiste perder la movilidad.

Dr X: solo necesitas terapia y por mi ya estas libre de irte para tu casa.

Luna: ya me puedo ir?

Carlisle: solo falta el examen de sangre y decidire si te llevo ó no a casa pronto.

(Casa de los Cullen)

Edward: ¿Tu no piensas ir a visitar a tu hija?

Jasper: No estoy preparado.

Rosaline: Jas , Luna ha pasado casi un mes metida alli adentro y no has ido la primera vez.

Jasper: Ella fue muy clara respecto a no volverle a hablar.

Edward: Para visitarla no tienes que hablar.

Jasper: Igual no pienso ir.

Rosaline: Definitivamente eres igual de testarudo a tu hija.

Edward: Dejalo Rose, Luna tiene muchas personas que la apoyan.

Rosaline: Y muchas que la visitan hasta Jacob Black ha ido.

Jasper salio de la sala dejando a Rosaline y Edward solos.

(Cuarto de Renesmee)

Dana: Muevete.

Luna: Oye la impedida soy yo. No tú. .. auu auuu duele como un demonio ( Luna se sienta en la silla de ruedas)

Dana: Para ser mitad vampira eres algo quejumbrosa (Luna le tira una almohada ,Dana la esquiva y le hace una mueca) y te falta mucha fuerza.

Luna: Para ser medio Loba, eres muy inteligente…. (Ambas se rieron)

Dana: muevete .

Luna: Hago lo que puedo con una mano, ven ayúdame.

Dana lleva a Luna donde su mamá, Leah esta acostada rodeada de monitores, aparatos, oxigeno y en la mesa de noche, una foto de los 3 de Jacob, Leah y Dana. Luna se para junto a Leah , le toma la mano, ella esta tibia, no tan caliente como el resto de los lobos, pasa su mano los ojos de Leah, recorre su cuerpo y mira a Dana.

Dana: Vamos, hazlo de una buena vez.

Luna: En serio quieres que lo haga?

Dana: Luna no tenemos tiempo, rápido.

Luna sube el brazo de Leah, se repite a si misma " contrólate", "contrólate" , corre la manga de Leah y la muerde aspirando un poco de su sangre, se queda en silencio, traga con asco, la sangre de la loba, coloca la mano de Leah sobre la cama, Dana entra corriendo y la arrastra hasta el ascensor, en una esquina le da un golpe en un pie, ambas se miran y terminan riéndose antes de entrar a su cuarto allí Renesmee y Seth las esperan con cara de ejecutores.

Seth: Donde estaban?

Dana: Apostando carreras.

Renesmee: Luna como corres carreras puedes hacerte daño en la mano.

Luna: Mamá la conductora era Dan, yo era una mera copiloto. ( las 2 volvieron a reírse , Luna se acariciaba la rodilla)

Seth: No deben salir solas, ustedes 2 son hijas de 2 líderes de las células revolucionarias. Si alguien las atrapara

Luna: Hablaras por Dan, mi padre, ya no pertenece a nada, el se jubilo antes de tiempo, por falta de testículos.

Renesmee: Luna Whitlock Cullen, como hablas así de tu padre?

Luna: mamá ya hemos tenido esta discusión como 30 veces estos 4 días.

Renesmee: Te exijo respeto para con el.

Luna: Así que yo debo respetarlo .. Como siempre acá no importa mi opinión…

Seth: Nosotros nos vamos.

Luna: Nooo

Renesmee: deja esa maldita actitud, entiende de una vez NO puedes tener todo lo que QUIERES.

Luna: cuando no he tenido lo que quiero? Dime una sola vez?

Dana: Lu, es mejor, mi tio y yo nos vamos

Luna: Eres sorda? Que no. .. dime una sola vez, ponme un ejemplo.

Renesme: Sam. (Luna comenzo a llorar)

Luna: De verdad … utilizas a Sam para esto?

Renesmee: No tuviste a Sam, al hombre que querias. ( Luna gruño)

Luna: me diste en la herida.

Renesmee: Es el unico ejemplo que tengo. ( Luna agacho la cabeza y seguia llorando, Seth y Dana salian)

Luna: Acaso ustedes no entienden que NO salgan de la habitación.

Seth: Nosotros nos vamos .. hasta luego.

Luna: Mamá te adoro, pero … sabes a Sam lo tuve muchas veces, no tienes la minima idea cuantas veces, estuve con el, el No me engaño, el nunca me dejo, el no sabia que la mujer con que se acostaba cada noche era su peor enemiga y yo tampoco lo supe hasta que lo vi en esa maldita batalla, en la que hirieron a papá… yo mate al hombre que amaba porque había capturado a mi padre, al menos yo tuve la valentía de acabar con el y esperar agónicos minutos viendo a la persona que amaba moría en mis brazos.

Renesme: Hija .. aun asi.

Luna: sabes siempre tengo lo que quiero. Ese día quería acabar con los humanos que venían cazando a los nuestros y lo hize…. Dana porfavor sácame de aquí.

Mi nombre es Luna Whitlock Cullen doy clases sobre como perder a su familia en menos un mes … La sangre de lobo sabe guacaleeee y este lugar me deprime .. quiero volver a Italia YAAA


	6. La historia va más ó menos así

Cap 6

Sin duda, cuando alguien discute con su padre y este no quiere volverle a dirigir la palabra por arruinar las honrras fúnebres de su hermano y cuando su madre, utiliza al único hombre que he amado para darme una lección y dejarme un hueco del tamaño de las cataratas de Niágara, cuando estas algo limitada fisicamente y no puedes utilizar la violencia física para desquitarte con cuanto árbol ó mesa del comedor encuentres , cuando no puedes tampoco utilizar la violencia verbal porque en no quieres alterar los animos en tu casa y cuando no puedes ir donde el vampiro del castillo de al lado, para tener sexo solo por el placer de hacerlo, ( mierda porque le prometí a Lican que no volvería a hacerlo con Cayo) pues oficialmente estas fregada y para eso están las amigas.

(Parque central de Forks)

Llevaba 1 hora dando vueltas en el pueblo, conociendo el lugar, tanto el pasado como el presente, "este pueblo parece sacado de una película", Forks estaba estancado en el tiempo, las casas sin destruir y la luz eléctrica funcionaba las 24 horas del días, las personas caminaban por las calles con una normalidad espantosa, tan lejos de la realidad del resto del mundo, pero todo era obra de los Lobos que habían jurado con su vida mantener la tranquilidad del pueblo ….por la tranquilidad del pueblo, Dana perdio a su madre y el otro alfa, uno llamado Sam había muerto.

La noche que bebí la sangre de Leah, buscando una respuesta para Dana, me di cuenta que cuando el predador ataco a Leah, ella buscaba defender a su hija del ataque inminente de un grupo de vampiros , ella no sufrió antes de caer inconciente, el vampiro cerceno los nervios de la mujer lobo y antes de acabar el trabajo Sam la encontró y se enfrento a su muerte, también me di cuenta que ella se habia enamorado de Jacob antes de que el imprimara con mamá, pero a pesar de la imprimación Jacob y Leah terminaron unidos.

En el sueño producido por la sangre de Leah, Los padres de Dana tenían una discusión, en el que salio a flote el nombre de Renesmee Cullen, es que Leah, aun en coma, vivía con un fantasma que le impedía morir, Jacob la amo, aun la quería , pero no de la manera en que ella lo amaba y Sam murió intentando defender la vida de Leah, él también la quería a su modo.

Ahora que lo pienso el mundo licántropo es peor que una novela rosa, resulta que Sam y Leah eran novios, Sam imprimo con otra mujer y dejo a Leah, ella se convirtió en loba, el la humillaba mucho, la trataba con desprecio, cuando Jacob renuncio a la manada de Sam, Seth se fue con el y Leah se fue detrás de su hermano, durante el embarazo de mi abuela, Leah se enamoro de Jacob , pero Jacob imprimo con Mamá, Mama y Jacob fueron novios 3 años, hasta que el papá de Jacob un señor llamado Billy que le cago la existencia, y que ahora descansa en paz, obligo a Jacob a casarse con Leah y no volver nunca con Mamá… Mi padre volvio a la familia y bla bla bla … estoy yo ….Creo que es asi? …. Fue demasiado para un sueño de una sola noche, 34 años resumidos en 4 horas…..

Dana: Te echaron de tu casa.

Luna: Casi, pero una amiga me dijo que su padre se va de la ciudad con las únicas 4 personas que me hablan en mi familia, así que decidí quedarme con ella una semana.

Olvide mencionarlo, el padre de Dana, logro convencer a mi abuelo Edward y a Rosaline de ingresar a la **RESERVACIÓN **y van a viajar a Seattle para analizar como van a dividir el grupo de Fork para proteger 2 lugares.

Luna: Seguro a tu tío no le molesta que los lleve?

Dana: a el gustan los animales. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Luna: Kero y Wolf

Dana: Una duda … tengo

Luna: sobre que?

Dana: quien te dio permiso para salir de casa?

Luna: el abuelo Ed

Dana: pero tus padres no son?

Luna: Si

Dana: entones.. tu no

Luna: a mamá si le hablo.

Dana: y tu padre esta ..

Luna: aplicándome la ley del hielo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Jacob Black el lugar, era pequeño, ordenado y olia a lobo, a pesar, no era que la casa apestara, de hecho, los lobos no huelen mal, al principio olian como a perro mojado, los 2 primeros días, me pareció duro, pero uno se acostumbra, cuando entre a la casa "vi" muchos recuerdos de mamá, ella era feliz en ese lugar, si bien no era un palacete como lo era la mansión Cullen en donde yo me sentía bastante incomoda, la casa de Jacob tenia esa sensación de hogar y a mamá le encantaba pasarlas tardes sentada con el frente a la chimenea.

Al lado de su casa esta el enorme garaje donde Jacob guarda sus cosas viejas, entes de que la guerra explotara, el tenia un taller, Dana dice que su padre es un buen mecánico, en el taller hay una pintura de un lobo rojo, hecha por mi madre y donde , ella y Jacob se escapaban para….. Bueno esas imágenes nunca me las podré quitar de la cabeza … puagg

Seth llego a casa acompañado de Embry

Seth: tienes hambre?

Dana: muy poca, Luna preparo algo.

Seth: que preparaste?

Luna: Pastas….

Dana: quedaron deliciosas, Lu cocina muy bien.

Dana les sirvió unos platos bastante llenos de pasta con salsa roja, una receta italiana, Seth y Embry por poco se comen el plato, Luna se dio cuenta, se paro y les sirvió lo que quedaba en el sartén.

Seth: Esta deliciosa. Donde aprendiste a …

Dana: es una respuesta obvia… pregúntale quien se la enseño? ( Seth me miro)

Luna: Uno de los vulturi. ( Seth casi se atraganta con la pasta)

Seth: ¿Quién? Mmm

Luna: Este … jajajaj ( los gatos maullaron) me salvo la campana. ( Dana les sirvió un poco de leche)

Embry: Donde vas tu, van los gatos?

Luna: le tienen miedo a los demás en casa, viven conmigo en mi cuarto, poco se atreven a salir de el, como el resto de los animales le tienen miedo a los vampiros.

Embry: Seth me dijo que eran de tu hermano, Auuu ( Seth le habia dado un golpe)

Luna: Si. El me los regalo despues de … " lo que voy a decir suena a barbaridad pero " me los dio despues de muerto. ( ahora Embry casi se ahoga)

Embry: ¿Cómo?

Dana: Ustedes saben que Luna ve el pasado, verdad? En el hospital lo vieron con papá y su madre.

Luna: Trata de no recordarme esa escena , ya es difícil de por si, lidiar con 6 vampiros escucharlos teniendo sexo y ahora ver a mi madre con las manos de Jacob dentro de …. Bueno … ya

( Embry y Seth abrieron los ojos y explotaron de risa)

Dana: Luna fue al laboratorio de los volturi acompañada de Cayo ….. (…) ….. Y cuando despertó busco los gatos e intento cazar al asesino.

Seth: Que tu y Cayo Volturi que?

Luna: No entendiste lo importante ( dije con la mirada clavada en el suelo)

Embry: cuantas horas estuvieron haciéndolo? Auuu ( Seth le pego un golpe a Embry)

Dana: 6

Luna: Gracias … en serio habrías podido evitar la parte intima del cuento…

Dana: Pero si es lo más emocionante.

Embry: yo envidio a Cayo … ( Mi rostro se coloco del tono del Rojo semáforo) Digo es que hacerlo 6 horas.

Luna: Por favor absténgase de decirle a alguien, menos a papá y a mamá.

Seth: y Edward?

Luna: El lo sabe.

Seth: Y no dijo nada?

Luna: No, que se alegraba que yo confiara en el, al que se lo dijo fue a Cayo… que si me mordía ó dejaba alguna marca en mi piel, el mismo le cortaría los testículos y se los haría comer.

Embry: Pero y si te lastimaba? Ó te rompía el corazón?

Luna: El sabia que no lo de Cayo no era amor, En Italia la guerra es a muerte, Cayo y yo , nos utilizábamos mutuamente , yo por lo menos lo hacia por mi estabilidad emocional, uno puede volverse loco.

Embry: ¿6 horas? .. El es mi heroeee. ( todos nos reímos)

PLAYA LA PUSH

Es divertido por una vez en la vida "jugar" a ser una humana normal, en la mañana me levantaba, nos bañábamos y salíamos a perder el tiempo en la playa, corríamos todo el tiempo, de un lado a otro, aunque yo no nadaba mucho por el yeso que tenia en la mano, un día aburrida intente quitármelo sola pero no tengo capacidad para la medicina, antes de que Seth saliera , le pedí que me quitara eso de la mano, un poco asustado por las continuas advertencias de los médicos hacia mi, quiso decir que no, pero al final acepto.

Tenia la mano completamente blanca y en la muñeca 2 cortadas con puntos a ambos lados, el doctor había reparado mi mano y por lo visto ya estaba curada. Así que desperté a Dana y salimos corriendo a nadar, Seth se llevo los gatos para la oficina de la RESERVACIÓN, en realidad Dana lo obligo a llevárselos, no podía dejarlos solos en la casa y ella tenia planeada una tarde divertida para ambas.

El agua de la playa era particularmente fría, pocas personas nadaban allí, pero para nosotras era casi a temperatura normal. Las cosas en la La Push, parecían ser divertidas.

(LA RESERVACIÓN)

En la sede de la reservación las cosas no eran tan divertidas como en la playa, en una semana ya habían encontrado 7 cuerpo, pero no habia señas de vampiros por el lugar y los grupos anti vampiros no estaban activos.

Paúl había encontrado cerca de Landville, (un pueblo vecino) el cuerpo de 2 mujeres totalmente secas que tenían en sus cuerpos las marcas de varios vampiros, además habían sido torturadas. Paul entro en fase.

Quill estaba patrullando cerca del acantilado y las montañas rocosas escucho la información de Paul y se dirigió a la RESERVACIÓN, donde Seth y King estaban reunidos con el alcalde de Forks, ( Un viejo amigo de la tribu , un ex lobo que apoyaba el grupo para cuidar a los humanos), el hombre miro a Quill cuando este entro en el cuarto le dijo unas cuantas palabras a Seth y salio del lugar.

Quill: Paúl encontró 2 mujeres en … ¿Qué hacia el alcalde aquí?

Seth: En el hospital hay un hombre, lo encontraron cerca del pueblo, los médicos tratan de salvarle la vida.

King: El esta cambiando.

Quill: Pero quien le?

Seth: se esta volviendo vampiro, El alcalde quiere que lo matemos antes de que el proceso termine.

Quill: Pero como? Tendria que ser fuera del hospital y no creo que nos dejen salir con un enfermo así como así.

Seth: abra que pensarlo.

Quill: El Doctor Cullen, el puede ayudarnos, el trabaja alla.

Serh: No creo que se preste para esto, no le gusta matar a los de su especie.

Quill: Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Seth: ahhh?

Quill: Que hacen 2 gatos en la oficina de Jacob?

King: No vas a creerlo.

Seth: No te importa.

King: son de .. no se como se llama, son de la sobrina de Emmet … es una ridiculez.

Quill: aaaa que lindos son los gatos de Luna. ( Quill ya los tenia a ambos cargados en los brazos)

( HOSPITAL FORKS)

Dana había decidido visitar a su madre así, que yo aproveche para pasar a saludar al abuelo Carlisle, acababa de salir del cuarto de Leah, camine apreté el botón del elevador y Embry entro, el me miro pero estaba tan preocupado por algo que no se percato que era yo.

Luna: de donde yo vengo, se saluda.

Embry: Oh lo siento. Hola.

Luna: Hola.

Luna: ¿ Y que es lo que te preocupa?

Embry: No es nada.

Luna: Yo no diria eso. ( el ascensor se paro en un piso y alguien salio)

Embry: en el 5to piso hay un hombre que esta convirtiéndose en vampiro.

Luna: ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? Pero si despierta puede acabar con el hospital.

Embry: Seth, esta con Paúl donde tu abuelo. Le van a pedir ayuda…

Luna: El no los ayudara ( yo lo interrumpí) El abuelo no mata a nadie de su raza. Nunca

Embry: No sabemos que hacer y faltan 2 días para que el Alfa vuelva.

Luna: el vampiro no va a esperar tanto

Embry: Tu abuelo es la única salida que tenemos.

Luna: No , no es la única…. (Embry salio del ascensor yo le tome la mano) llámame para contarme lo que el abuelo te dijo.

Embry: No puedo. ( el se solto de mi y dio la vuelta)

Luna: No puedes? Embry te ordeno que pares y voltees hacia mi.

La primera vez que me enfrente a un licántropo, en Italia, tenia 25 años, había una manada en el bosque cercano a Ferra que protegía a los humanos del lugar, incluyendo a un grupo que había raptado a un neófito del clan Delany, Los lobos estaban acabando con los de la RESISTENZA que estábamos buscando al neófito, Lican se lanzo sobre 2 hembras, nos habían informado que una de ellas era la imprimación del Alfa, mi hermano acuchillo a la primera en las piernas, no quería matarla, solo dejarla en el suelo y ver la reacción del alfa, cuando ninguno de los lobos reacciono ante esto, Lican atravesó la piel de la segunda, que aúllo y fue a dar al suelo, el coloco un cuchillo sobre su garganta.

Lican: Quieres que siga Alfa? (NO hubo respuesta de los lobos) , Dile a los tuyos que paren ó la matare.

Cuando llegamos a casa, le pregunte que porque había hecho eso, el me explico que el Alfa era quien daba las ordenes y que era imposible que el mismo Alfa viera morir a su imprimación y no hiciera nada para evitarlo, a pesar de que ese era un "secreto lobuno", Mamá le había contado a Lican sobre los poderes que tenia Jacob, el decidía que debían ó no debían hacer los de su manada, cuando Pául cambio de manada, por su relación con Rachel la hermana de Jacob, el tenia constantes encontrones con mamá, un día en medio de una reunión, mi madre le pidió a Pául que la ayudara a llevarle unas cervezas a los chicos.

Paúl tuvo la "valentía" de negarse y decirle a mi madre que el nunca le haría caso a una "hibrida" como ella, nunca obedecería las palabras de una sanguijuela y acto seguido le escupió en el piso y Leah lo aplaudió

Jacob se sintió sumamente ofendido quería atacar a Paúl, estaba a punto de entrar en fase, pero mi madre se acerco a el y le pidió que no le hiciera nada, ella estaba llorando y le dijo que era bien sabido que de toda su manada , el único que la respetaba y la quería era Seth, que no quería que tuviera problemas con los suyos por ella, Jacob no soporto ver a la mujer que amaba llorando y humillada delante de su manada, el les dijo que las palabras de Renesmee y las de sus descendientes eran sagradas, que cualquier orden que dieran debía ser acatada sin chistar.

Embry: Noooo ( Embry paro en seco y dio media vuelta)

Luna: Pero si era verdad? Ahhhhhhhhhhh mierda esto genial. Jajajaj ( solte una risa de alegria, era lo más divertido que habia hecho en mucho tiempo)

Embry: Lunaaa Noooo puedo mooo.

Luna: Embry te ordeno que vengas hacia aca.

Embry : ¿Comooo lo? ( EL camino hacia mi)

Luna: Ostias esto esta de locos.

Embry: ¿Tu como sabias?

Luna: Lican me lo dijo, bueno es que mamá se lo dijo a el.

Embry: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además Nessy nunca lo puso en practica.

Luna: estas diciendo que mamá no mando a la fregada a Paúl ni a Leah. Nunca jamás en su vida.

Embry: no….. Luna, Seth me esperando.

Luna: Ya sabes … te ordeno ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie y me cuentas sobre lo que les dice mi abuelo.

Embry: Ya me puedo ir?

Luna : Si …. ( el se fuee) No espera ( ella se acerco le dio un abrazo lo soltó y se fue) ahora si .. vete vete.

* * *

Mi nombre es Luna Whitlock Cullen ... Creo que los Lobos son: algo melodramaticos ... talvez mi tia Rose tiene razon ... y son complicaditos.

y yo puedo decir que me hace falta un poco de mi dosis personal de Felicidad ... "Cayo" ... no soy buena con la abstinencia


	7. Soy adicta al sexo :

Cap 7.

(CASA DE JACOB BLACK)

Al parecer en LA RESERVACIÓN estaban en código rojo, los cuerpos encontrados, tenían a varios de los lobos en patrullas constantes, Jacob el alfa, con unos cuantos integrantes estaban en Seattle por lo que no había el suficiente personal para cubrir el hospital y Dana había sido llamada para vigilar el hospital con Quill, ellos estaban detrás del proceso de conversión del hombre encontrado cerca del pueblo.

Seth no se daba por vencido y estaba en mi casa intentando convencer a mi abuelo Carlisle, llamo a mamá para facilitar "la negociación" jajajaj no se que es peor , que Seth llamara a mamá y despertar los celos de mi padre, (que odia desmedidamente a todos los lobos del planeta) ó pedirle al pacifico Carlisle Cullen que mate a un vampiro, el abue no es de esos. De hecho pocos en mi familia han matado vampiros, cuando lo han hecho es por necesidad.

Emmet, Alice y Papá, matador a James un vampiro que intento convertir a Bella , el trabajo fue comenzado por mi abuelo Ed, pero el debió salvarle la vida a mi abuela y dejo el trabajo sucio para ellos 3.

Edward ha acabado a un par de vampiros a lo largo de su vida, solo porque su familia estaba en peligro y Jasper mi padre, perteneció a una legión de vampiros locos que mataba y convertía a humanos solo por diversión.

No se si haber crecido rodeada por los Volturi, causara algún efecto en mi, todos son malos con m mayúsculos y tan sádicos que a Carlisle le causaba asco presenciar los interrogatorios que realizaban para sacarle información a cualquier ser, muerto ó vivo. Para mi no había diferencia, se trataba de hacer lo que debía de hacer.

Hay una línea que divide el bien de el mal, entonces en el lado del bien ponemos a los Cullen y en lado del mal están los Vulturi, y en el medio … En el medio, nosotros 3, Aro nos llama vampiros híbridos, que no nos paramos a pensar en el tipo de sangre que derramamos, ese fue el aspecto que me unio a Cayo, el presencio cuando acabe con Sam, mi Samuel, no derrame una sola lagrima , hice lo que tenia que hacer y me gane su respeto.

*** FLASH BACK***

Lucian: Se supone que están cerca!

Dimitri: Si los sentí, en este lugar.

Cayo: Te equivocaste ó el alcohol volvió a hacer de las suyas.

Luna: Déjalo Cayo .. Si Dimitri dice que esta por aquí, así es.

Luna toco un árbol y vio al vampiro caminando entre la maleza, el tenia los ojos rojos y estaba algo seco.

Luna: lo único que necesita es un incentivo.

Cayo: Incentivo?

Luna: Si, Cayo incentivo.

Luna saco una daga de una de sus botas, se corto la mano y derramo su sangre por todo el sector.

Lucian: jajja a esta clase de incentivos de refieres.

Luna: lleva 5 días sin alimentarse … vamos vampirito … ven a mi NO TIENES SED? – ella grito –

Un hombre salio de entre unos árboles y se abalanzo sobre Luna, Cayo y Dimitri se enfrentaron a el.

*** FIN FLASH BACK***

Seth: Que haces acá afuera? - Luna brinco-

Luna: saque a los gatos a jugar un rato.

Seth: Hace mucho estas aquí?

Luna: No lo se, es que en las noches acá en la Push se me pasa el tiempo volando.

Seth: En eso te pareces a tu madre.

Luna: Este lugar es diferente… saca la hippie que hay en mi.

Seth: Esme te envío esto? – Luna recibió una bolsa –

Luna: pan de canela y pasas… Seth?

Seth: Si lo se … te debo $15 dólares.

Luna: Has visto a Embry?

Seth: Esta patrullando en el pueblo.

(ITALIA, Sede de la RESISTENZA)

Aro: Pareces un animal enjaulado?

Jane: ¿Estas aburrido Cayo, que tieness?

X: ¿Tienes sed? Acaso no acabaste de beber de una humana.

Cayo: No me pasa nada.

Aro: Esperas noticias de Lu.. – Cayo se fue sobre Aro –

Cayo: Eso no les incumbe a los demás.

Aro: No logro entender que es lo que tienen ellas.

X2: De quien están hablando?

Jane: ellas, son mujeres.

X: Supongo que extrañaras a los Cullen.

Cayo: Ellos no tienen nada que ver – Cayo rugió –

Aro: Acaso no fuiste donde Atila.?

Cayo: Si.

Jane: Atila? Uuuu Cayo estaba visitando una vampiresa … uuu

X2: La más cara de nuestra raza, es tan buena como dicen?

X1: hermano, si sabes que es la más cara, como no vas a saber si es buena.

Los vampiros se reían de X1, menos Cayo que estaba parado junto a la chimenea, pensando en la ultima vez que había estado con Luna.

Aro: Cayo y?

Cayo: Y que?

Aro: Ella esta viva.

Cayo: Eso no me importa. … - una sombra se deslizo del cuarto, la puerta fue azotada y Cayo , ya no se encontraba en el la biblioteca –

Cayo sabia que no creía en el amor, nunca había creído en el, pero desde que volvió de Estados Unidos, las noches eran un tormento, nunca encontraba hacer, parte de la noche las ocupaba en sus labores como activo miembro de la RESISTENZA y en el día intentaba buscar información sobre el asesino de Lican Whitlock Cullen, antes de partir de Forks, fue al hospital donde estaba Luna, conciente del peligro que corría como vampiro, sigilosamente se deslizo por el balcón del cuarto de Luna y espero que la enfermera terminara de cumplir su ronda, cerro la puerta con llave y se acerco a la hibrido mitad humana y mitad vampira.

El le dijo que iba a ayudarle, cuando la vio allí llena de tubos y con agujas entrando de su brazo, hizo lo impensable para el, demostró compasión, se inclino sobre ella y le dio un beso en la frente , deseando que se pusiera bien.

Estaba buscando al asesino de Lican pero no había dado con ninguna pista, estaba pensando que la única opción seria pedirle a Carlisle que le permitiera a Dimitri viajar Volterra.

Dimitri Cullen, Ya el haci aprte de ese clan desde hacia 2 meses.

P.O.V

LUNA

Debo confesar que después de la muerte de Samuel, la actitud de Cayo cambio, no se si, me ahora me consideraba una verdadera vampira ó como le dijo a mi padre (Jasper ) y a Lican, ahora pensaba en mi como: " una asesina casi perfecta".

Para los demás, seguía siendo la de siempre una Cullen más, puedo decir que Jane Vulturi moría por conseguir la atención que nosotras teníamos, sobre todo mamá y yo, Aro nos pidió permiso para estudiarnos , Demonios No, " no permitiré que un Vulturri ponga un dedo en mi", esas fueron mis palabras, pero como dice Emmet, "nunca digas de esta agua no beberé, porque más ligero te dará sed"

Los vampiros son adictos al sexo, bueno lo acepto, no me voy a sacar en limpio, yo también lo soy, así que acá va la corrección, los vampiros somos adictos al sexo.

Algunos como Dimitri, Cayo y Lucian simplemente no pueden dejar de pensar en eso, solo que no hay muchas vampiras disponibles para ser utilizadas como juguetes sexuales, para eso están las vampiresas, unas sofisticadas vampiras de nuestra raza, que cobran desmedidas fortunas por satisfacer a los hombres, Atila es una francesa que trabaja para hombres y vampiros por igual.

Mi madre Renesmee me dijo que los vampiros eran particularmente sensibles a ciertos periodos de fertilidad de las humanas que las persiguen para dejarlas secas, la sangre llena de hormonas produce en el vampiro un placer comparado con el de besar a alguien cuando, ese alguien te atrae mucho.

Papá (Jasper) es una muestra de eso, cuando mamá es fértil, el parece un león en celo detrás de ella y palabras más, palabras menos, el hace lo que ella quiere.

Cayo nunca mostró mucho interés en entablar una conversación conmigo, creo que se centraba en las ordenes que me daba cuando era la cabeza de los grupos al patrullar, tampoco estaba muy pendiente de lo que yo hacia. Meses después de lo de Sam, el comenzó a llamarme por mi nombre, ya no era la Whitlock Cullen, ahora era:

Cayo: Luna tu vas adelante.

Si, leyeron bien, pase de ser la "humanita" a Luna y me trataba de tu, Oh por Dios, me trato de tu, no pues el mundo va a cambiar para mi, la guerra se va a acabar porque uno de los "puritos" Volturi me llamo por mi nombre. Si lo pienso bien tampoco me impacto cuando me dijo, "Luna TU vas conmigo", aunque se me hacia raro, el prefería a Lican , más fuerte y más grande que yo, ahora que lo pienso desde ese momento debí notar que las cosas no estaban del todo bien dentro de la cabeza de Cayo, el si es muy raro y parece un vampiro con estilo punteko anarquista, eso y su moda de delinearse los ojos, pero, estaba más centrada en olvidar lo que me producía dolor y en medio de las peleas, el dolor físico , remplazaba el dolor emocional.

No se bien cuando cambiaron las cosas con Cayo, el paso de odiarme a desearme en su cama, de hecho tengo averiado mi sentido de " Tu le atraes a X", nunca me doy cuenta cuando un hombre me mira con especial interés y como de costumbre no me di cuenta cuando Cayo, se me insinúo.

Estaba cansada, aburrida y triste, bueno lo peor era mi abstinencia de 7 meses, ahora que lo pienso no se como logre aguatarme tanto y bueno nadie en mi clan quería sacarle la información a un tipo sobre la localización de 3 vampiros del Clan Absaln que estaban "perdidos", así que yo lo hice, sin chistar, torture a un hombre frente a los ojos incrédulos de Cayo y Dimitri.

*** FLASH BACK***

Luna: Estoy terminando por creer que eres masoquista.

X: No se donde tienen a los vampiros.

Luna: Si que sabes ( me acerque a su cuello y lo rose con mis colmillos)

X: No lo se. ( le enterré una navaja caliente en las costillas)

……

Cuando el humano dio la información Dimitri lo saco del salón, yo camine hasta la biblioteca, estaba sudando, ensangrentada y había cierta parte malvada en mi interior que se sentía alegre, intentaba limpiarme un poco cuando Cayo me ofreció un vaso sangre, la bebí de un solo trago.

Cayo: Desconocía ese aspecto de verdugo que hay en ti ( una picara sonrisa se asomo entre sus afilados dientes)

Luna: Y me muestras los colmillos para reafirmarlo ó te estas burlando de mi? ( dije terminando de beber la sangre)

Cayo: No ( Cayo se puso frente a mi y me limpio una gota de sangre que se derramo por mi boca) Me resulta Excitante.

Lo mire confundida. Me tomo de improviso, y me aplastó contra su cuerpo. Recorrió todo mi cuello con su lengua y se detuvo en el escote de mi camisa, que rompió sin esfuerzo.

Cayo: Casi matas a un hombre.

Luna: Lo se

Cayo: Tu corazón se esta acelerando.

Luna: Lo se ( con sus dientes mordió el centro del brasiere y lo rompió)

Cayo: Tus senos … me gustan.

Luna: Lo s – que? Cuando me? Mi brasiere?

Cayo: Estoy caliente.

Luna: Lo se , pero Cayo … yo no tengo más ropa aquí.

Cayo: Estoy caliente.

Luna: A todas estas quien te a permitido desnudarme? ( el soltó una carcajada)

Cayo: tu. (El me arranco el Jean con mi ropa interior tirandome sobre el mueble)

Luna Que falta de respeto Cayo Vultiri . jjajjaaj ( yo intentaba cerrar las piernas en medio de mi risa)

Cayo: Abre las piernas por favor ( parecía un niño rogando, yo me negué, el utilizo sus manos y separo mis rodillas se mordió el labio inferior)

Luna: no puedo creerlo Cayo Vulturi me esta mirando la va… ( el me interrumpió)

Cayo: Me encanta … es la más linda que he visto. ( yo solte una carcajada el me volteo a mirar) Y te ríes de mi?

Luna: Estoy desnuda frente a un vampiro, hace 7 meses no tengo sexo y estoy …… Malditasea desnúdate de una buena vez Y Cayo.

Cayo: Ahora que?

Luna: La puerta …

Cayo corrió a cerrar la puerta , se coloco sobre mi , para deslizar su lengua por todo mi abdomen para llegar a mis senos, el me miraba con hambre, pero no esa clase de hambre, Cayo como los Volturi ya había superado su apetito por nosotros, lamia el contorno de mis pezones se ubicaba entre mis piernas para penetrarme, sostuve el aliento cuando su frío miembro ingreso en mi, el me miro y sus ojos brillaban algo lo había sorprendido, un Ohh salio de su garganta, la voz dulce de Cayo, ahora era ronca por la excitación.

Cayo: .. Luna … Luna ( el susurraba en mi oido)

*** FIN FLASH BACK***

X: …. Luna ….. Luna ( el susurraba en mi oido)

Yo intentaba mantenerme dentro de mi sueño, aunque le prometí a Lican no volver a utilizar a Cayo para satisfacer mis necesidades …( me escucho como un hombre por Dios jajjaja), otra cosa eran mis sueños, últimamente tenia sueños de alto voltaje con Cayo, eso indicaba que estaba cerca de mi periodo fértil …. "Mierda 2 meses llevo 2 meses sin tener un orgasmo" …

En fin, estaba en mi sueño cuando una vocecita en mi oído me saco de " Lunaa Oh se siente tan bien OH " para traerme de culos a "Luna despierta pero YA", era Embry, que me despertaba silenciosamente para contarme lo de mi abuelo.

Luna: Necesitamos a otro vampiro, ojala de los nuestros. ( le dije metiéndome al baño para darme una DUCHA FRIA y vestirme)

Embry: Los únicos vampiros por acá son ustedes, que me dices de tu padre?

Luna: ¿Quieres que la vampira muerta sea yo? - ( grite desde la ducha)- No esa no es una opción.

Embry: Entonces Somos tu y yo.

Luna: Necesitamos otra persona – (Sali de la ducha con la camisa en la mano, Embry cerro los ojos)- Un lobo, el más fuerte.

Embry: Jacob.

Luna: Enfocate … el no esta … -(me puse las botas)-

Embry: Paúl.

Embry y yo entramos a la RESERVACIÓN, era la primera vez que entraba al lugar, Paul estaba en la oficina de Jacob, "descansando" los ojos, yo le di una patada a la silla y el salto, cayendo de pie frente a mi.

Paúl: ¿Pero que mierd ..?

Luna: Necesitamos tu ayuda, de hecho YO necesito tu ayuda.

Paúl: Nunca te ayudare …. (Embry solto una carcajada y salio caminando hacia la puerta)

Luna: Eres muy tierno Paúl. No te estoy pidiendo un favor.

Embry: Voy a buscar el auto, los espero afuera.


	8. Así me hicieron a mi

Cap 8

Las cosas en el Hospital no fueron fáciles, Paúl fue obligado a participar, Luna "le pidió el favor" de acompañarlos para acabar con el humano casi vampiro, Dana disfrazada de enfermera se robo las llaves de una ambulancia, Luna distrajo a los residentes de turno mientras Embry y Paúl se robaban el cuerpo para meterlo en la ambulancia, camino a la RESERVACIÓN, el vampiro despertó e hizo que la ambulancia volcara, Dana quedo algo mareada, Embry la reguardo y Paúl, Luna y el, enfrentaron al vampiro y lograron acabar con el, terminando por quemarlo, los 4 fueron a la casa de Jacob a curar a Dana y a Luna, después de curarse, Luna cocino para los chicos y terminaron bebiendo.

Dana termino acostada en el mueble junto a la chimenea y los 3 chicos sentados en el suelo, cada uno con un vaso lleno de ginebra.

Embry: Seth dijo que iría al pueblo por más.

Pául: Estaba en casa de Emily, creo que paso por King ( Luna soltó una carcajada, porque Dana y King mantenían una relación escondida de todos los chicos de la RESERVACIÓN y era bastante difícil para King disimular delante de los otros lobos, todo por la conexión mental que compartian)

Embry: ¿Y tu de que te ries?

Luna: Yo de nada, de nada… haber sigues tu Paúl)

Dana: La verdad ó te atreves?

Pául: Me atrevo … ( sirvió otro trago para el)

Dana: Afuera camisa.

Paúl: Perooo …

Luna: Pero nada, AFUERA CAMISA jajjaja ( Luna quería parecer autoritaria pero el licor ya hacia de las suyas y siempre terminaba riéndose por alguna razón)

Embry: Tu turno? ( Luna se sento derecha esperando a Dana)

Dana: mmm cuantos tatuajes tienes, que son y que significan?

Luna: tengo 4, en mi muñeca izquierda LWC (les muestra la muñeca) Luna Whitlock Cullen, ( Luna se para y se quita la chaqueta que la protegía del frío , se da vuelta y les muestra la cintura, cassi llegando a sus caderas) Cullen, es mi apellido y el escudo de este ( se da vuelta se sube la camisa y se baja un poco el pantalón mostrando un poco más debajo de su cintura ) morire per il tuo sangue, es Italiano, dice moriré por tu sangre mmm el de mi pie, es un rosario con un crucifijo y mmm y ( se quita la camisa mostrando un diminuto bikini negro allí en la base de sus senos tiene una luna llena con un lobo ensangrentado) Este me lo hice hace poco … es mi hermano, Lican.

Cuando Luna se sentó, Embry y Paúl la miraban con la boca abierta Dana estaba retorciéndose de la risa en el mueble y termino en el suelo junto a Luna, quien la miraba con seriedad.

Luna: Yo se lo hiciste con doble intención.

Dana: No que mucho odio Paúl … Necesitas una ducha fría ( Dana señalo entre las piernas de Paúl que inmediatamente se tapo con un cojín)

Luna: Entonces Embry …. ¿Has tenido sexo estando en fase?

Paúl miro a Embry ese era un secreto de lobo , pero al parecer a Luna no le importaba, Dana se tapo el rostro apenada.

En ese momento entraron a la casa, King y Seth, que estaban acompañados de Jared, los tres se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Embry, Paúl , Dana y Luna medio vestidos, jugando a "la verdad ó se atreve", Luna y Dana se pararon y se dirigieron a la cocina, sirvieron 3 platos de una cosa algo pegajosa, se los ofrecieron y los 3 se sentaron en el mueble junto a los demás.

King no decía una sola palabra se concentraba en mirar a Dana, que tenia puesto su bikini, Seth y Jared se concentraron en comer.

King: ¿Qué es esto?

Embry: déjame ver si lo digo bien "RISSOTO CARNI BIANCHE" (Paúl, Dana y Luna, volvieron a reírse, Embry saco de las bolsas 3 botellas de licor) Aunque yo creo que es arroz mojado con pedazos de vampiro.

Dana: Aaaa señor tu mismo mataste el ave nada de vampiros …. A no ser que Luna se cortara un pedazo para alimentarnos.

Luna: Amiga… créeme por ti me cortaría un pedazo ( Dana se lanzo sobre Luna a abrazarla)

Unas horas después ya los 7 estaban algo borrachos, Seth estaba completamente desnudo y tenía un cojín tapando sus partes.

Luna: Que pelotudo eres, jajajaj te hubieras quitado las medias jajajajaj.

Paúl: Exhibicionista.

Jared: Es el turno de King … Y le toca a Luna …. Sorprendeme Luna

Luna: LA verdad ó te atreves?

King: Me atrevo…

Luna: Te atreves a dejarte "leer" por mi.

King: ¿A Que?

Luna: Respira tranquilo … no te voy a morder .. ( ella se arrodillo frente a el) Aun, si no me sale del todo bien, puede que necesite morderte ( ella le guiño el ojo y pone sus manos sobre el)

King: pp pero pero…

Luna: Tienes … un pequeño rencor contra los de mi clase ………………… Tu estas imprimado de ( Luna sonrío) pero nadie lo sabe , bueno excepto tu y la imprimada en cuestión ……………… Tienes sangre de Alfa y ………………………… te has acostado solo con una mujer ………………. Tu perdiste tu virginidad con ………… ( Luna se llevo las manos a la cara) ……….. No lo puedo creer … uuuuuu tu la amas …… por fuera eres muy duro pero ….. Eres un masmelo dulce cuando estas con ella ………….. Posición favorita el misionero… tu si has tenido sexo estando en fase …… uuuu que pervertidos .

Seth: Tu has tenido sexo estando en fase? NOOO me lo creooo , estas loco, sabes que puedes hacerle daño a la chica ….. ( Dana se llevo el vaso lleno de licor a la boca, evitando las miradas de Luna )

Embry: Luna deja en paz al chico … lo vas a traumatizar y cuida tus palabras que aca hay señoritas.

Luna: Hablas por ti? … porque aca no hay ninguna señorita.

Seth: Como es eso que aca no hay ninguna señorita?

Luna: Tranquilizate Seth.

Dana: Nooo vamos, eres mala Luna, sigues tu …. Verdad ó te Atreves?

Luna: Me atrevo, no quiero perder la poca ropa que tengo.

Dana: ¿Con cuantos hombres, vampiros, etc etc has tenido sexo?, Lugares y cual ha sido el mejor de todos.

Luna: Samuel en el hospital dentro del consultorio de Carlisle y en su cama, Caleb en su casa, toda su casa, Nathan en su bar y en la casa de Lican, Dimitri en el bosque 1 sola vez y Cayo en la casa de los Volturi, en su cuarto, en la biblioteca y en la RESISTENZA ( Luna agacho la cabeza y se limpio una lagrima) Con Samuel, a el lo amaba. ( Dana abrazo a Luna)

(Camioneta de Emmet)

Jacob, Ita, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Dimitri y Lucian volvían a Forks mucho antes de lo pensado, en Seattle habian dejado un buen numero de "cuidadores" hombres y mujeres pertenecientes la RESERVACIÓN, que se encargarían de cuidar el lugar.

Emmet: Tú hija es muy linda, Jacob, no se parece nada a ti.

Jacob: Es igual a mi madre, tiene parecidos demaciado extraños con ella.

Emmet: ¿Y tiene las mismas capacidades de su madre? .. digo de convertirse en lobo?

Jacob: Parece ser que no, es lo unico que espero, que ella no sea una de nosotros. ( Jacob siente algo de tristeza)

Ita: Ella es una de ustedes, que no se convierta en lobo, no quiere decir que esa sangre lobuna NO corra por sus venas.

Rosaline: Solo puedo asegurarte que no huele como tu. ( Jacob que va en el asiento de atrás despeina a Rosaline) Jacob … no toques mi cabello ( el la imita).

Emmet: Los padres no quieren que los hijos se parezcan a si mismos, ese es tu caso Jacob.

Jacob: No creo Ken ( Sobrenombre que Jacob le coloco a Emmet).

Rosalie: Los padres no quieren que los hijos cometan sus mismos errores… es un hecho.

Ita: ella no va a correr la misma suerte de Leah, créeme Lobo ( ella mira a Jacob y el asiente)

A pesar de Jacob, su hija si puede convertirse en lobo, solo que en un caso muy especial, cuando Hannibal King, el hijo de Sam imprimo con ella, ambos descubrieron que Dana tenia la posibilidad de entrar en fase las noches de luna llena, el antiguo mito de la luna y los hombres lobo, si era real, las historias hablan de una transformación involuntaria, en el que el lobo ó loba cambiaba y buscaba su presa para alimentarse de ella, pero en realidad se , la transformación es voluntaria y originalmente se utilizaba preservar la pureza del linaje de los indios americanos, en las noches de luna llena, las mujeres cambiaban su apariencia física de humano a loba para resistir los encuentros sexuales con los machos alfa y así traer al mundo bebes 100% con sangre de indio, Jacob era uno de los pocos lobos con un linaje puro, el no sabia eso, ni tampoco sabia de los encuentros de su hija con el hijo de Sam, ambos llevaban una relación secreta , hasta ahora, de la que Ita se habia dado cuenta, había tenido un augurio mientras hablaba con Jacob.

Rosalie: No eres el único, Jasper tampoco quería que sus hijos pertenecieran a la milicia y los 3 son armas mortales, digo los 2 son armas mortales, Li … can también lo era.

Jacob: Barbie jajajjajja Armas mortales? ( Jacob soltó una risotada ensordecedora) lo acepto de ese niño que va adelante porque lo vi paliar en Seattle, tiene una derecha y una fuerza.

Ita: Luna también lo es, aunque se parece más a su padre … Cayo disfrutaba ver como torturaba a las personas para sacarles información y mucho más si eran inmortales, créeme los vampiros aprendían lo que era el dolor con ella. ( Emmet hace mala cara)

Jacob: Esa niña que cayo desplomada en el funeral de su hermano? NO LO CREO.

Emmet: Esa niña que cayo desplomada en el funeral de su hermano ha matado 4 lobos ella sola. SOLA ( Jacob comenzó a temblar)

Ita: No seas tan sensible, LOBO, también mata a vampiros.

Rosalie: jajajjaj Luna es jajjaja especial, ella asesino al hombre que amaba. ( Jacob mira asustado a Ita)

Ita: Es una larga historia, estaba en peligro la vida de Jasper y Luna ama a su padre como a nadie.

Jacob: Si ella puede ver el pasado ….Lican tenia un don y Lucian hace algo extraordinario ?

Emmet: Lican era muy parecido a Edward, muy parecido, como dos gotas de agua… eso lo ayudaba con las mujeres.

Rosaline: Eso no es algo extraordinario…

Emmet: Amor, para ti no … para un vampiro soltero que a diferencia de Edward disfruta del sexo .. si que lo es.

Ita: Lucian también tiene ese don …. Entre sus piernas. ( los cuatro se rieron)

Rosaline: a pesar de venir de padres muy especiales y con dones poderosos, la única bendecida fue Luna.

(En la casa Cullen)

Renesmee había acabado de llegar de visitar el lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de Lican, ella entro a la sala y encontró a Charlie y Bella hablando con Jasper, Res camino hasta la silla donde descansaba su abuelo y le beso la frente, seguido saludo a su madre, para sentarse sobre el regazo de su esposo que la abrazo como un bebe.

Charlie: En mis tiempos, los jóvenes no hacían muestra publica de sus sentimientos. ( Bella y Renesmee sonrieron y Jasper sintió algo de pena)

Renesmee: Abuelo hablas como un anciano.

Charlie: Tengo 80 años, soy anciano.

Bella: No eres anciano, eres el padre de una vampira inmortal.

Charlie: sabes lo que pienso de eso…. No quiero ser un vampiro.

Renesmee: No serias un vampiro, abuelo, serias uno de nosotros, alguien como yo, medio vampiro medio humano.

Charlie: Yo quiero ser un tranquilo anciano, no quiero ver sufrir más a mi familia como has sufrido tu hija con Nessy y con Luna ( Jasper gruño)

Bella: Papá yo no sufri con Renesmee.

Charlie: Como que no? … acaso no ves que estos dos estan a punto de darte un nieto frente a nosotros ( Renesmee y Jasper se estaban besando frente a Charlie y Bella que se reia al ver a su padre indignado por el comportamiento de su nieta.

Bella: Padre esto no es nada… estos dos parecen adolescentes cada día de su vida.

*** FLASH BACK***

Renesmee estaba cocinando para sus dos hijos mientras estaban en la casa de su abuelo en compañía de Bella, Jasper entro de improviso a la cocina, abrazo a su esposa y le susurro al odio un poema

Jasper :

"_Fóllame desnuda con sólo tacones y las medias puestas,_

_tendida en el suelo y con una flor carmesí en el agujero del pompis,_

_cabalgándome como un hombre con tus muslos entre los míos y_

_tu grupa muy gruesa._

_Fóllame en bata (espero que sigas teniendo ésa tan bonita) sin nada debajo,_

_abriéndola de repente y mostrándome el vientre y los muslos_

_y el trasero y colocándome encima de ti sobre la mesa de la cocina."_

(Acto seguido Renesmee de un empujón tiro a Jasper sobre la mesa de la cocina el vampiro comenzó a reír)

Renesmee: Lastima que no tenga el vestido azul que tanto amas. (ella se monto sobre la mesa y le dio un beso a Jasper)

Jasper: Te das cuenta que estamos en la cocina?

Renesmee: Como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya en toda la casa?

Jasper: Sabes que Esme ama esta mesa?

Renesmee: Yo amo cuando amo el amor contigo.

Jasper: Tu ganas ( el la coloco sobre el) Ahora follame …. Porfavor.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Bella: Y aquí en esta mesa fue concebida tu bisnieta.

Charlie: Dios hija, acaso no tienes moral? Que me cuentes tu vida sexual, no importa, me parece tu decisión, pero que me cuentes la vida sexual de tu hija…. (Charlie se sonroja) ¿Tu quieres que me otro preinfarto?


End file.
